Salveme
by Samantha20
Summary: Lita is kidnapped and held captive, while no one knows where she is, and no one realises that she is missing. final chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, lots of things to write at the start of this.  
  
Yes story does include rape. If this offends you, do not read, but feel free to let me know how you are feeling, it also from memory contains some pretty nasty language, so this story will be R rated.  
  
If the story (beginning) does sound a little familiar to you, I got the idea from reading Going To Extremes by SouthernersCanWrestle and the author and I have discussed it, we are both fine.  
  
The title is in Spanish, and it means 'Save Me.'  
  
I have found myself a beta reader for the Spanish I have used in the story, so try not to criticize me if it's bad, I don't speak Spanish, but everyone I know thought I was crazy to try and learn so that I could write a story.  
  
Anyway, on to the story...  
  
Samantha  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Get away from me." Lita said quietly, her voice hard and angry.  
  
"No." Came the reply as he reached out to grab her, his hands bruising the tender flesh of her arms, dragging her closer than she wanted to be to him.  
  
Before she could cry out, he stopped her, putting his fingers over her lips. "No one will care if you scream, and no one will care if you have bruises tomorrow." With that he crushed her lips with his, his hands moving down her body to the fastenings on her clothes, as she wriggled like a wild animal, desperate to get away.  
  
She was rewarded with a slap across the face for her efforts, and many more before she would lie quietly as he removed her clothes, exploring the most intimate parts of her body with his hands and his mouth.  
  
In an effort to block it out, Lita tried to pretend that she was somewhere else, with someone else, trying to ignore the sensations of his roaming hands and his mouth on her skin.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, make you come for me, then I'm gonna ride you like a fucking pony. Do you hear me? I'm gonna ride you like a pony, and listen to you scream my name." Randy's voice invaded her thoughts, chasing away the make believe she was trying to conjure.  
  
"I'll never scream your name." Lita hissed at him, shoving his mouth away from hers.  
  
He delivered a stinging slap to her right cheek, sending her mind reeling, then delivered another slap to her other cheek, snapping her head back the other way.  
  
"You'll do what you're fucking well told bitch." He snapped at her, then suddenly he was kissing her again, lowering himself to her, while she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as he entered her, riding her violently as he came to orgasm, then rolling off her to sample the other delights of her body once more.  
  
Finally he left her, lying in the bed alone, covered by nothing but a sheet, which she hugged to her body like a lifeline.  
  
"I'll let the others know what a good time you are." He told her, buttoning his pants as she lay there facing the wall.  
  
As he left the room, Lita began to tremble, knowing that soon, another of them would come, and she would fight against him too, and she would lose, and it would all happen again.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey Lita, ready to go a few rounds with the Champ?"  
  
She didn't move, his voice striking fear in her that she had not known before.  
  
"So Randy says you're pretty good in the sack. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself, looks aren't everything though." He said, moving onto the bed, reaching for her.  
  
At once she lashed out with her fingernails, silently thanking Stacy for taking her to get fake nails and a manicure, catching his face, shoulders, chest and arms.  
  
He caught both of her wrists, twisting them painfully and pinning them to the bed above her head rending them useless, then lowered his mouth to hers, exploring it with his tongue, gently stroking her ribs and hip with the other hand, before lowering his mouth to her neck, biting down gently, then blowing on her skin, moist from his mouth.  
  
Unconsciously Lita felt herself begin to relax under his ministrations, his touch different to Randy's, not loving in any way, but not animalistic either. Silently he trailed his way down to her chest, running his tongue lazily over her left breast until he found her nipple, rolling his tongue over it before latching his mouth over it, suckling gently until she thought she would pass out. Dimly she felt him running his hands over her hips and backside, feeling his way down her body.  
  
Silently he changed from one breast to the other, eliciting a gasp from her, which he responded to by biting down gently on her nipple. She rolled her eyes, somewhere near ecstasy as he pulled away abruptly, moving back to kiss her mouth, bringing his hands up to her chest, kneading her breasts, cupping them in the palms of his hands and running his fingers over the erect nipples. Lita found herself moaning into his mouth, almost surprised at how much better he was at this than Randy was.  
  
If she wasn't being held captive by four men, with no one knowing where she was, she would almost be enjoying this.  
  
Before she took leave of her senses, Lita moved her legs, crossing them, one over the other, denying him any access to the lower half of her body.  
  
"Don't be like that." He told her, breaking off the kiss. "You know I'll get there anyway Lita, just stop fighting."  
  
She turned her head away from him, squeezing her legs together more tightly, blatantly refusing him.  
  
He moved over her anyway, running the fingers of one hand down her cheek, before moving one of his feet to hook into hers, wedging his leg in between hers an inch at a time, finally twining his legs around hers to keep them apart as he lowered his body down to her.  
  
She began to beat into his chest with her fists balled, desperate to stop him, but knew that she was completely overpowered.  
  
As he slipped inside her she began to sob, her tears clouding her vision as she finally just lay there, waiting for it all to end. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The first chapter was a bit full on I know, but it becomes less so in this chapter, and the story does become more evident.  
  
This is the first story of it's kind I've written, and I would really appreciate any feedback that anyone wants to send my way.  
  
Samantha  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Get the fuck out." She snapped at the four men as they made an appearance together the next morning.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Randy smiled at her, reminding Lita of a snake, just waiting to strike next.  
  
"Get away from me." She hissed again, backing up towards the headboard, knowing that there wasn't really any place for her to go.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ric taunted her.  
  
"Slit my wrists at the first opportunity." Lita told him, her voice harsh and angry.  
  
"Randy, would you mind going into the bathroom and removing anything sharp?" Hunter told his youngest protege, watching as the younger man obediently sauntered into the bathroom.  
  
She hissed a curse under her breath, still watching the three men intently.  
  
"Get up." Hunter gestured for her to get out of the bed.  
  
She shook her head disobediently.  
  
"Get out of the bed now, before I drag you out of it." He repeated, making his threat clear.  
  
Clad only in her underwear, the only clothing they'd seen fit to leave her with, Lita moved to sit in the armchair beside the bed. Trying not to appear afraid of them, she sat up straight, ignoring their stares as each man took in the hills and planes of her body.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked.  
  
"What do we want from you?" Ric echoed. "Gee, now I wonder..."  
  
"If you went to all the trouble of abducting me, you must have had a reason."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Hunter sat down on the edge of the bed closest to her, stroking his chin, as though deep in thought.  
  
Lita swallowed before she spoke, trying to keep calm. "Because I know you. None of you does anything without having a reason first, and the backing of his buddies second."  
  
"Are you scared Lita?" Hunter asked. "Are you afraid of us?"  
  
She glared at him. "No, I want you to let me the hell out of here."  
  
The men just chuckled.  
  
"I swear to God you had better let me go." Lita snarled at them, "Or there will be hell to pay."  
  
"Hell to pay?" Hunter asked, a strange grin on his face. "Who's going to give us hell?"  
  
"I can think of about thirty people who will be raging to kick your asses for this." She hissed.  
  
"Really." The strange grin that she still couldn't name remained on Hunter's face. "How many of them know where you are?"  
  
"They will find me." Lita promised. "People will worry when I don't turn up for work, and when I don't turn up to get Lola."  
  
"Lola?" Randy asked, "Is our little skank here telling us that she's playing on both teams?"  
  
Lita bit her bottom lip, still swollen from both the kisses and the slaps she'd received last night and early that morning, but she didn't answer.  
  
"Are you going to answer?" Ric asked.  
  
Hunter leaned forward and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, resting his remaining fingers on her chin. She pulled away from him, snapping her head to the side and moving back further into the chair. Staring at him defiantly, she bit her lip again to make sure it didn't quiver and betray the tears that she could feel welling up behind her eyes.  
  
Firmly he laid his hand on her cheek, making her well aware that he was in control. "Are you going to behave yourself?" He asked.  
  
Lita didn't answer, just stared at the wall, completely unmoving, her body as stiff as stone under Hunter's hand. To make her respond he reached out and twisted her wrist cruelly, making her cry out. The act brought tears to her eyes as she struggled not to cry out again.  
  
"Lola is my dog. She's an American cocker spaniel, and I leave her in kennels when I'm on tour, or away from home for more than three days." She said quietly.  
  
"You're joking?" Batista said to her.  
  
Lita shook her head. "Jeff gave her to me for my birthday last year. And..." She trailed off, refusing to say anymore. "And..?" Hunter asked, tightening his grip on her wrist.  
  
"And Matt gave me a tennis bracelet that was around her neck." She whimpered. "Would you please let go of me?"  
  
"Would I please let go of you?" He repeated.  
  
"I've broken that wrist." Lita told them. "Three times now. There's big metal screws in it, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't break it again."  
  
"Cool." Randy grinned, storing that information away in his memory as he reached out to feel.  
  
Lita recoiled away from him, managing to slide past both men and get to the other wall before Batista pounced on her like a cat after a mouse, holding her effortlessly with one hand.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed at him, following her words up with a loud, shrill, echoing scream that had all four of the men trying to cover their ears.  
  
Batista finally clamped one of his hands down over her mouth silencing her, while she wriggled in his arms, fighting like a wild thing, biting and scratching until Ric and Hunter moved over to help him hold on to her.  
  
Hunter violently threw her down on the bed, straddling her hips and pinning both wrists above her head. "Settle down." He told her firmly, shaking her. Lita whipped her head backwards and forwards moving her shoulders and hips, trying in vain to free herself.  
  
"Lita, stop it." He commanded again.  
  
"Get the fuck off me you stupid mother fucking son of a bitch!" She shrilled at him.  
  
"Settle down and I'll get off you."  
  
"I fucking hate you all." She shouted at them, "Now get the fuck off me!"  
  
Instead of telling her to settle down again, he hit her across the face. "Fucking stop it, or so help you God!" He threatened.  
  
When he got off her she sat up slowly, trembling with both fear and rage. "When the others come to get me they're going to kick your asses!" She told them, her voice cold and angry.  
  
"Now behave yourself and eat something." Hunter told her, his voice almost completely calm.  
  
She stared at the four men, watching intently as they turned and left the room, leaving a tray of food on the dresser. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Takes places almost two weeks after Lita has been kidnapped.  
  
"What's going on?" Hunter asked Batista, seeing Lita lying on the bed on her belly, facing the wall.  
  
"Don't know. She's been like that for hours, won't even speak to me, and she ignored me when I told her lunch was ready, so she hasn't eaten either."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hunter walked over to the end of the bed. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Even though it was clear she had heard him, Lita made no move to respond, simply acting as though she hadn't heard him, ignoring him completely.  
  
"Excuse me," He tried again, "Lita, would you mind telling us what the problem is?"  
  
"I hate you." She didn't even bother to turn over and face them when she spoke.  
  
"That's your problem?" He asked incredulous. "That's it?"  
  
In one fluid movement she got up off the bed and bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, before dropping down next to the toilet as her stomach went into revolt, emptying it's contents, leaving her feeling weak and ill.  
  
Several minutes later she re-emerged, her eyes wide, almost haunted, refusing to look at any of the four men, throwing herself back down onto the bed, lying on her side, staring at the wall.  
  
"Sit up and talk to us." Batista told her.  
  
"I feel dizzy." Lita remained lying down.  
  
"If you would eat something you'd probably feel fine." Hunter advised her.  
  
"I'd just throw up whatever I ate." She answered listlessly. "Just go away. I feel sick and I want to be left alone."  
  
"Is there something else bothering you, besides the obvious?" Hunter asked again.  
  
"I..." She began to speak, then changed her mind and remained silent.  
  
"You what?" Ric asked.  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
"We heard you the first time. I'll get house keeping to bring you some soup and orange juice." Hunter told her.  
  
"I've got some Tylenol in with my stuff." Batista told her. "I'll bring you some of that."  
  
"I'm allergic to it." She answered. "But bring it anyway, maybe once I'm in anaphylactic shock, and having a cardiac arrest, you'll come to your senses and let me go."  
  
"Is there something else you want?" Hunter asked patiently, sitting on the bed near her feet. As he spoke he put one hand on her legs. At once she sat up, slapping his hand away as hard as she could, making him cry out in pain.  
  
"Get out, and don't touch me again." She hissed furiously, before dropping back to the bed, curling her knees up to her chest.  
  
************  
  
Later the four men gathered in her room again, watching as Lita lay in the same position she had been in since they had left her.  
  
"She hasn't moved at all?" Ric asked incredulously.  
  
"Not a muscle." Randy told him. "She wouldn't eat again either."  
  
"Soup and orange juice isn't going to make me feel better." Lita told them, not even bothering to look at the four men.  
  
"So what's wrong with you then?" Batista asked. "You don't have any symptoms of a cold, or the flu."  
  
Lita remained silent for a long moment. "I'm late."  
  
"You haven't been anywhere for two weeks." Randy told her incredulously.  
  
"You missed the meaning." She said quietly. "I meant I've missed a period."  
  
"Do we really have to talk about that?" Ric asked her, his expression clearly not impressed.  
  
"You seem to know just about everything else about my body." She shot back.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you wouldn't let me take my pills, and none of you used condoms when you had sex with me."  
  
The four men exchanged glances.  
  
"So missing a period means you're sick?" Randy asked.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you idiots?" Lita sat up and stared at them. "I'm sick all of the time, I'm dizzy, and I'm tired."  
  
"Keep spelling." Hunter advised her.  
  
"Anyone would think you never attended sex education classes." She muttered, running a hand through her wildly tangled mane of red hair. "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Hunter asked her, shocked.  
  
"Don't yell at me." She told him, almost in tears. "I want to go home and I want to see a doctor."  
  
"You aren't going home." Ric told her, moving to stand closer.  
  
"Then get out." Tears trickled down her cheeks and Lita made no move to wipe them away.  
  
"You don't give the orders around here." Hunter told her.  
  
Without speaking she dove under the bed, curling up at the top end, the gaps under the bed only big enough for her to slide under, not big enough for any of the men to come after her, or reach under to pull her out.  
  
"Get out here." He demanded.  
  
"Come and get me." She answered.  
  
"Stop playing games." Hunter ordered.  
  
"All I am is your play thing." She told him. "So I just changed the rules of the game. I like these ones better."  
  
"Fine, stay under there then." Ric told her. "You'll come out sooner or later."  
  
"I'd rather die. Then you can all be charged with murder as well as sexual assault, battery and kidnapping." Lita shot back.  
  
"What makes you think you'll ever get out of here?" Randy asked, peering under the bed.  
  
Lightning fast she reached out and raked her fingernails across his eyes, making him cry out in pain. "Bitch!" He cursed, nursing his face.  
  
"Come out here." Batista told her, his voice gentler than the others. "Sit down and discuss it with us."  
  
"What's there to discuss." She answered. "I'm pregnant, and since four men have decided to take advantage of me, I don't even know whose it is."  
  
"Please come out." He repeated, stooping low to offer her a hand.  
  
"I'm not an invalid." Lita snapped.  
  
"So are you coming out?" Ric asked.  
  
Slowly she wriggled out from under the bed, pulling at the hem on the mini skirt they'd given her to wear. "I hate you all."  
  
"Nice to know." Randy told her, mopping at his face with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"God you're an idiot, are you trying to make it worse?" She asked, standing and pulling his shirt back down, examining the scratches. "Sit still."  
  
He winced as she produced a tissue and dabbed at the bloody scratches.  
  
"Who knew such a violent woman could be so gentle." Batista told her.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Lita told him dryly. "Believe me it's not because I care. If you can't do something right, I'd rather you didn't do it at all."  
  
"You're good at this." Randy told her.  
  
"Practice. Jeff used to come home scratched up like this all of the time. I've never met someone who has more trouble with members of the opposite sex than Jeff. Of course, he does ask for it most of the time." She reached out and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his shirt pocket. "Keep those on junior."  
  
"Are you a little calmer now?" Hunter asked her.  
  
"You hurt me."  
  
"I'm sorry." He offered.  
  
"No, you're not. You're trying to make yourself feel better."  
  
"It's not that big a deal." Ric told her. "We'll organize for you to have an abortion."  
  
"I don't want an abortion." She shrilled, "I'm Catholic for crying out loud."  
  
"So what do you want from us then?" Ric exploded.  
  
"My freedom." Lita told them quietly. "Just let me go. I'll say I had family issues or I checked into rehab or something. Let me go home."  
  
"You'd still be pregnant." Hunter told her.  
  
"I can deal with that." She told them, her voice quaking slightly. "I'll make up some story about a one night stand, a mistake. Then I can decide what I want to do."  
  
"What you want to do?" Randy echoed.  
  
"Whether or not I keep it, or I put it up for adoption."  
  
"You would seriously put it up for adoption?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lita told them tearfully. "Do you have any idea how disappointed my parents will be in me? I disappear for close on two weeks, I end up pregnant and unable to name this kid's father." She gestured to her belly as she spoke.  
  
"No, this is not the plan." Ric shook his head. "This is not the plan we discussed."  
  
"Was sexual assault and rape part of the plan you discussed?" Lita spat at him, reminding Hunter of a cat just unsheathing her claws.  
  
"Shut up." Ric told her, reaching out to hit her, looking frustrated as she disappeared back under the bed out of his reach.  
  
"Do what you want." She told them, her voice a little muffled. "I don't care anymore, I think I'd rather die than spend anymore time here with you assholes."  
  
"Give us something concrete." Hunter told her.  
  
"Your head." She answered, still underneath the bed.  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"So am I." Lita shot back. "You can't take anything more away from me, there's nothing else you can deprive me of, and no other part of me you can touch."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Didn't for two weeks."  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes. "Would you mind explaining that for me?"  
  
"You took away my freedom, and you violated my body. There is nothing else you can do to me, so you might as well give up."  
  
"Could you start speaking sensibly please?" He asked.  
  
"Only sensible people speak sensibly. I've never been very sensible, ask anyone."  
  
"That's it." Ric thumped down on the mattress, "Get out here now, I'm gonna teach you a lesson."  
  
"Go to hell." She taunted him.  
  
"Naitch, just let me take care of this." She heard Hunter say. "Lita, I want you to look towards the door. Ric, Randy and Batista are going to leave. Then I want you to come out and talk to me, we'll see if we can come to some sort of an arrangement." He told her, gesturing for the other men to leave.  
  
From under the bed Lita watched as the door closed behind them. Taking note of where Hunter stood she crawled out on the other side of the bed, watching him warily.  
  
"Sit down." He gestured towards the bed.  
  
She shook her head, moving to stand against the wall, the bed still between them.  
  
"I will ask you one more time, sit down."  
  
Silently she moved to perch on the end of the bed, in a perfect position to dive under again, but knowing full well that she had to obey him.  
  
"Are you feeling a little more amicable now?" He asked, standing over her.  
  
"I just want to go home. That's not too much to ask." Lita told him.  
  
"I just wanted some company." Hunter answered.  
  
"So you decided to give Randy the first go, and then make me Evolution's joint play toy?"  
  
She stiffened slightly as he moved closer to her, leaning down to run his hands over her, lowering his mouth to her neck. Closing her eyes she remained sitting, hoping that he would leave her alone and continue talking.  
  
Instead, he ran his fingers over her jaw pulling her mouth open slightly, then kissing her full out on the mouth, driving his tongue inside, while his free hand moved down to her waist, gripping it gently.  
  
Shaking her head violently she pulled away, shoving him off balance. "Do you want to know what makes it worse? If you weren't holding me against my will, and forcing me to have sex with you, I probably would have fallen for you after a one night stand or something." When Hunter looked up at her she was trembling violently, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"We'll let you go." He said quietly. "I'll arrange for you to be flown to Florida or wherever you want to go."  
  
Lita looked up at him, biting her lip, unsure of whether or not to believe him.  
  
She didn't trust herself to speak, but moved closer to the top of the bed, away from him as he approached her again, laying her down on her back, straddling her lower body and pinning her arms over her head.  
  
"What's your story?" He asked, holding her there. "Make me believe it."  
  
"I went to stay in the cabin Matt, Jeff and I co-own in North Carolina. I was upset about... I was just upset, and I wanted some time on my own because my schedule has been pretty full on since I came back. I decided to forego any promotions that I was supposed to attend, so I left a message on the fax-line of RAW administration. I didn't know that no one had received it."  
  
"Would anyone else have used the cabin?" He interrogated her, squeezing her wrists painfully.  
  
"Matt was staying with Shannon Moore for the last two weeks. They're both best men at Shannon's sister's wedding. I was supposed to go, be a bridesmaid, but I cancelled. I didn't want to see Matt." She whimpered, causing him to relax his hold a little. "Jeff is overseas, in Europe. He should be in Rome for this week and next, then he's going to Tuscany before he comes home."  
  
"Would anyone else use it?"  
  
"Gil wouldn't go up there. He stays pretty busy at work, and no one else has a key." She answered.  
  
"Good girl." He praised her, leaning down to kiss her neck, feeling her chest rise as she drew in a deep breath, while he planted a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder, moving down her chest as he deftly undid the buttons on her shirt, pulling it apart to expose her upper body, moving his hands to her hips as she turned her head away from him, trying once more to pretend that it wasn't happening.  
  
She felt him move back up over her, and turned her face to him, knowing better than to resist, but closing her eyes.  
  
He began to place butterfly kisses over her face, then paused. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." His voice was soft, almost gentle as he spoke, allowing her to feel his breath on her skin.  
  
"You hurt me before." She whimpered, turning her face away from him.  
  
"I won't hurt you again." He planted a searing kiss on her lips; doing everything he could to elicit a response from her.  
  
It was several moments before she began to kiss him back, tears dribbling down her cheeks, splashing his face as he allowed her to roll him onto his back. Her kisses became more and more intense, accented by the smooth movements of her hands.  
  
Once she felt him come to orgasm, she moved away from him, lying on the edge of the bed, a sheet pulled up over her, doing nothing to disguise the hills and planes of her body.  
  
"Lita..."  
  
"I've given you everything I can." She told him. "Now go and do what you promised."  
  
"I'll go and organize your plane, send you to Florida." He told her gently, pulling his clothes back on, then moving to leave the room.  
  
"Don't send any of your flunkies in here." She warned. "Just let me be alone."  
  
**********  
  
"What's going on?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'm sending her back to Florida. She made up a story to cover her for the time she was gone, which is actually quite believable."  
  
"You're just going to send her home?" Ric asked.  
  
"She knows I'll find her if she says anything." Hunter told him. "I'm not even worried about it."  
  
"Still, you were in there for quite a while." Randy smirked.  
  
"I know her song is LoveFuryPassionEnergy." He joked to the others. "One last hurrah."  
  
"Speaking of, someone should go in there and watch her." Batista reminded them.  
  
"I'll do it." Randy volunteered.  
  
"Stay out of there." Hunter told him. "She said something about wanting to be alone to work everything out in her mind." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
"You've got your ticket and carry on luggage?" Hunter asked her, his disguise making his facial features obscured.  
  
She nodded, not speaking, something which had made the members of Evolution a little uneasy.  
  
"Don't say anything we wouldn't." Ric warned her.  
  
"So I can't point you out as being a pack of male whores?" She asked sarcastically, watching as he raised his hand to hit her. "All I have to do is scream you fool, and airport security will delay the four of you long enough for me to disappear into the crowd."  
  
"Naitch." Batista warned him.  
  
With her senses on hyper alert, Lita spotted Christian and Rob Van Dam in the crowd.  
  
In seconds they had noticed her and were pushing through the crowd to get to her.  
  
"Lita!" Rob exclaimed, pushing through to her and catching her up in a hug. "Where have you been keeping yourself?" As he spoke he noticed the four members of Evolution. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just... umm... I was heading home and I ran into these guys because I'm lost." She babbled, worried that her lie would not be convincing enough for Rob, who knew her so well, to believe.  
  
"Are you heading back to Florida?" He asked, "Because I'm headed that way, just come with me."  
  
Christian appeared at his side, hugging her, closer than she wanted to be held.  
  
"You know what? I'm just gonna go to the ladies room." She pulled away abruptly, leaving her carry on luggage on the ground, and darting into the nearest bathroom.  
  
Once inside she locked the stall door and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
She brushed several stray tears away from her eyes and sniffled, trying to get herself to calm down, to keep her whirling emotions in check.  
  
Sighing Lita got up and unlocked the stall door, moving to the mirror and applying some foundation to her skin, trying to even out her complexion, before walking out of the bathroom to where the group of men waited for her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Christian asked her, gesturing to her blotchy face, and shaking hands.  
  
"I'm just... I have stomach flu." She answered. "I haven't been feeling very well."  
  
"And that's why you weren't at work?" Rob asked. "No one knew where you were."  
  
"Yeah, I've had the stomach flu." Lita repeated. "I faxed administration and told them that I was sick and not coming in." She forced surprise into her voice.  
  
"I guess they didn't get it." Christian told her, picking up her carry-on luggage. "We should get going or we'll miss our flight."  
  
*************  
  
Silently Lita unlocked the door to her house, turning on the lights to illuminate the hall and lounge room. Dropping her bags on the floor she locked the door behind her, and activated the alarm system to alert her to the presence of any intruders.  
  
Shaking slightly she walked up the stairs to her bedroom Lita gripped the banister for extra support, then turned on all of the lights she could, and curled up in bed, not even bothering to change her clothes or remove her shoes.  
  
For the next three days, Lita screened her calls, and got out of bed only to eat or take long hot showers. Finally on the fourth day after she'd arrived home, Lita forced herself out of the house to go and see a doctor.  
  
************  
  
In the waiting room she buried her face in a magazine, her eyes still covered by a pair of sunglasses, her signature red hair covered by a baker boy hat.  
  
Knowing her intense desire for privacy, when the doctor was ready for her one of the nurses tapped Lita on the shoulder instead of calling her name out.  
  
"So... Lita." The doctor began. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Lita told her, "I'm almost one hundred percent sure."  
  
"What sort of symptoms have you been having?"  
  
"My period is late, really late. I feel sick all of the time, and I keep throwing up, especially in the morning, but at night too. I get really tired, and dizzy sometimes." Slightly stressed Lita reached up and tucked several strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sounds like pregnancy all right." The doctor told her. "I'll get you to take a test, just follow the instructions on the kit. The bathroom's just through there..."  
  
************  
  
When Lita walked into the arena on Monday afternoon she was almost completely silent, not speaking to anyone until she reached the security of the diva's locker room.  
  
"There you are!" Trish wrapped her up in a hug straight away, before Lita could even drop her bags. The blonde released her friend as she felt Lita wince. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well." Lita told her dropping her bags on the bench next to Trish's.  
  
"Do you want some paracetamol or something?"  
  
Lita just shook her head. "I'll just be sick again anyway."  
  
"Where have you been? Everyone was getting worried."  
  
Again Lita forced surprise into her voice. "I was sick. I sent a fax in saying that I wasn't coming in, and asking administration to cancel all of my appointments."  
  
"Maybe they didn't get it." Trish shrugged. "You should probably go down and see Steve and Eric though and explain to them where you were."  
  
"I'll go now." When she spoke her voice was oddly distant as she walked out of the room.  
  
************  
  
She knocked gently on the co-General Manager's office door, then waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Come in!" Steve's voice called out.  
  
Lita opened the door and walked in, seeing not only Steve, but Eric sitting there too. "Hey guys." She said quietly.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Sick to my stomach." Lita told him. "I've been in bed for two weeks with stomach flu. Trish told me you guys never got the fax I sent."  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Steve asked.  
  
"Pretty crappy. My doctor wrote me a certificate saying I'm not fit enough to get in the ring."  
  
"If you've only had the flu for two weeks," Eric began, "You should be fine to wrestle tonight."  
  
"I've had the stomach flu." She corrected him. "I haven't eaten properly for over two weeks, I haven't trained at all. I'd just be a liability to whoever I wrestled with."  
  
"It's not worth the risk." Steve told her. "Hang around anyway, we might get you to do a walk on or valet or something."  
  
"I'll be in the diva's locker room if you decide you need me." Lita told him.  
  
In the hall, Lita stared at the floor, not wanting anyone to see the expression on her face.  
  
Without warning she walked into someone, automatically looking up to see who it was. As her eyes met Hunter's she jumped backwards into someone else, bursting into tears as Hunter walked away, shrugging away from whoever was now holding her.  
  
"Whoa Lita, it's okay." Jericho told her. "Take it easy." Gently he reached out and rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down, but only made the red haired diva cry harder, her whole body stiff, like she was completely unable to move.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Trish and Stacy walked over to them. "Chris?"  
  
"She walked into Hunter, and then bumped into me. I can't get her to stop crying." He answered her.  
  
"Lita? Honey?" The blonde asked. "Let's get you back to the locker room." Gently Trish encouraged Lita to move back towards the locker room.  
  
"What's going on?" Molly asked as Trish and Stacy walked in, supporting Lita between them.  
  
"She's not feeling well." Stacy answered.  
  
'Come on honey, sit down." Trish guided her down onto the couch, putting Lita's feet up, and covering her over with a blanket. Lita remained silent, other than the occasional sob, until she fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
"Where's Lita?" Steve asked once Trish had opened the door to the women's locker room.  
  
Without speaking Trish gestured to where Lita lay sleeping on the couch. "I'm worried about her Steve. I know that's she's been sick, but it's like she's a totally different person." She said softly.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"On the way back from your office she ran into Hunter, literally and was bumped backwards into Chris. He told me she started to cry, and even when Stacy and I got there we couldn't calm her down. She cried herself to sleep."  
  
"Lita cried herself to sleep?" Steve echoed.  
  
"As I said before, I know she's been sick, and she's probably stressed about it, but there's no explanation for something like that."  
  
"Keep an eye on her." He advised, "Let me know how she's doing. I'll have to go and find someone else to do this spot." 


	5. Chapter 5

Salveme.  
  
A/N: I've been getting a pretty good response to this story, so I thought I'd upload an extra chapter. ENJOY!!!  
  
Also, language in this part. A couple of f***, b******, and other things.  
  
Also, in the next few weeks I'll start uploading another story called Metamorphosis, which is another Lita/Evolution fic where everyone actually gets along.  
  
Thanks guys for your reviews,  
  
Samantha.  
  
**************  
  
"So if you could sleep with any guy on the roster, who would you sleep with?"  
  
"Not another one of your lists Ivory." Gail whined.  
  
"Come on." Ivory prodded her. "It'll be fun."  
  
"In that case I'll take... Chris Jericho." Victoria grinned. "He has a cute face, and a gorgeous accent."  
  
"I think Randy Orton." Gail answered, no one noticing as Lita closed her eyes in pain, putting the book she was reading down on the bench, an expression of horror fleeting across her features.  
  
"Why?" Ivory asked.  
  
"I think he would be great in bed." Gail announced. "I think he'd be a great lover."  
  
"I don't think he'd know much more than the basics." Lita told her, finally entering the conversation. "He's too young to know anything real about women, other than to give them a quick, animalistic fuck."  
  
"Are you an authority figure on the matter?" Molly looked up at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Wouldn't touch the little bastard if he was the last man on earth." She answered turning away to start getting changed, pulling her sweatshirt over her head.  
  
"Girl what have you been doing to yourself?" Gail stood up, reaching out to touch some of the bruises that still hadn't faded on Lita's back, chest and sides.  
  
"Got clumsy." She shrugged, biting her lip so that she wouldn't wince as she pulled her wrestling tank top over her head to begin getting dressed for her walk on.  
  
"Pretty clumsy." Trish observed, leaning against the doorjamb. "Are you going to tell us where you really were for those two weeks, or do we have to keep guessing?"  
  
"I was sick." Lita repeated, the story getting a little old. "Look I'm heading back to the hotel for a little while, but I'll be back later."  
  
**********  
  
Trish knocked lightly on the door to the Co-GM's office.  
  
"Trish, come on in." Steve told her, looking pretty happy, a can of beer in his hand. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"It's about Lita." Trish began uncertainly. "I know that she's adamant that she was sick for those two weeks, but I can't help but think that there's something she's not telling us, and it's really bothering her."  
  
"I have noticed that her recent behavior has been a little... off." He nodded. "Do you know anything?"  
  
"Not really. She's quiet, but she's really jumpy, almost paranoid. And while she's pretty comfortable just hanging out in the diva's locker room when it's just us in there, get her around anyone else and she makes some excuse to leave. Rob told me that he tried to get her to stay in the cafeteria the other day, by grabbing her hand, but the way she pulled away was more like she was flinching, and he told me that she was trembling. She'd told him that she was cold."  
  
"That's fair enough." Steve shrugged.  
  
"Rob only thought to tell me because he thought it was weird." Trish told him. "How many people do you know who can claim to be cold when they're wearing a sweater, coat and a scarf?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"And just before when she was getting changed. She's covered in bruises, all down her ribs, back, and hips."  
  
"Bruises?" Steve sat up, looking concerned.  
  
"She told the girls she'd just been clumsy." The blonde told him. "But she was covered in them."  
  
"You might be on to something." He nodded, thinking. "What do you propose we do about it?"  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Lita," Stacy called from down the hall. "Steve said he wanted to see you in his office when you got here."  
  
"Thanks Stac." Lita answered, dumping her bags just inside the door of the women's locker room, and starting down the hall towards the co-GM's office, half dreading what might happen.  
  
Trying to maintain her composure Lita knocked loudly on the door, opening it when she heard Steve call out. 'Come in.'  
  
"What's going on?" Lita asked as she opened the door and walked into the co- GM's office.  
  
Steve, Eric, Trish, Jeff Hardy and Christian sat on the couch and in various chairs.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Take a seat." Steve told her, gesturing to a vacant armchair.  
  
"This is an intervention." Jeff told her. "Li, we're all worried about you."  
  
Lita stared at them for a moment, before making a move towards the door.  
  
"Sit down please." Steve repeated firmly.  
  
Looking at him through her eyelashes she complied, sitting in the chair, resting her head on her hand.  
  
"What's going on, hey?" Trish asked, leaning forward. "You won't come out anywhere, you refuse point blank to get in the ring."  
  
"I haven't been feeling well."  
  
"You don't return my calls, you refuse point blank to see me." Jeff told her, "That's not the person I know."  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
"That's not it." Jeff told her. "You're different. Somewhere deep inside you've changed, even if you haven't realized it yet."  
  
"I've just been sick." She repeated, sounding like a parrot.  
  
"Stop lying to yourself honey." Trish told her gently. "You know that you can always tell me, us, anything."  
  
Lita shook her head, her red hair tumbling around her face. "I can't."  
  
"What could you have possibly done to make us mad at you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You'd be so disappointed in me." She said softly.  
  
"Nothing could make us disappointed in you." Christian told her, reaching out to touch her face. Unexpectedly, she recoiled, moving as far back in the chair as she could, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." He told her gently, moving away, while Lita abruptly got to her feet, then put one hand to her head, and sat back down, almost as if she was falling back into the chair.  
  
"If you're sick," Eric began, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Lita looked at the floor when she answered. "I have the stomach flu."  
  
"Not for four weeks." Eric told her.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Trish asked, suddenly feeling that it was the only other possible explanation.  
  
Slowly Lita nodded.  
  
"The why didn't you tell us, silly?" The blonde Canadian knelt down in front of her friend. "No one's going to be mad about that."  
  
"How long have you been pregnant?" Steve asked gently.  
  
Lita's voice shook when she answered him. "About five weeks, maybe five and a half weeks."  
  
"So when you took two weeks off you were having a vacation?" Eric asked her, doing the quick calculation in his head.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Lita's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Who is the baby's father?" Christian asked, trying to hide the hurt on his face.  
  
"I don't know." Though her lips moved, no sound came out.  
  
Trish laid a reassuring hand on Lita's arm.  
  
"I don't know." Lita repeated, her words audible the second time. She bit her lip, trying not to cry as memories of her captivity sprung to mind.  
  
"That's no big." Jeff said gently. "Who were you with?"  
  
"I was... with more than one person." The look in her eyes was pained as she answered.  
  
"So get a paternity test done." Christian told her.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Honey, did someone do something to you that you didn't want them to?" Trish asked gently.  
  
Lita bit her lip again, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"Did someone force themselves on you?" Steve asked.  
  
"I can't talk about this." She whimpered.  
  
"Why not?" Christian asked.  
  
"They'll get me."  
  
"No one can get you Lita," Jeff said gently. "You're safe now."  
  
"You don't understand, they watch me, check up on me." Lita said softly, her voice filled with fear.  
  
"So you know whoever did this to you?" Eric asked, a little surprised.  
  
"I try not to know them, I don't like thinking about them, or what they did to me." Lita told him. "I hate the fact that I still see them at night and wake up screaming. Most of all I hate the thought of them knowing my body so... intimately."  
  
"You say 'them'." Jeff said softly. "You mean as in more than one?"  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"Could you tell the police?" Steve asked, "I mean, would you prefer to talk to them, or a counselor?"  
  
"How long did it go on for?" Trish asked, her accent soothing and familiar to Lita's ears.  
  
"Fourteen days, twenty-one hours and fifteen minutes, from the time that I left my hotel to fly home to the time I was free of them."  
  
"They held you hostage?" Jeff asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"When I convinced them to let me go I said that I would tell everyone that I had gone up to the cabin in North Carolina because I was unhappy. I was supposed to say I had sent a fax to RAW administration, but that it must have been lost, or not gotten through."  
  
"What changed?" Jeff asked, "You went around telling everyone that you'd been sick."  
  
"At the airport I didn't count on running into Rob and Christian." Lita answered him, coming as close to telling them as she dared, hoping that Christian would put two and two together. "Once I met them in Oklahoma my lies didn't make sense anymore. I had to come up with new ones."  
  
"When you say 'they', you mean that there was 'four', don't you?" Christian asked her, understanding.  
  
Finally Lita began to sob, leaning forwards into Trish's arms as Christian swore.  
  
"Sons of bitches! Absolute fucking sons of bitches!" There was a loud thump as he drove his fist through the plaster in one of the walls.  
  
"You know who did this to her?" Steve stood up, his close proximity calming the smaller man.  
  
"Evolution." Christian dropped down beside Lita, offering his hand to her, wanting to give her some kind of comfort, but at the same time not wanting to frighten her. "They were with her when Rob and I met her at the airport."  
  
In Trish's arms Lita began to sob harder, her tears soaking through the blonde's shirt.  
  
"It's okay now honey." Trish reassured her. "We're going to make it better now, I promise."  
  
"How do we handle this?" Eric asked Steve. "It's her words against theirs, and I think a judge would be more inclined to side with the four of them."  
  
"I have proof, if that's what you want." Lita said softly, her voice raspy.  
  
"What sort of proof?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Photographs they took on my digital camera, a journal, sheets, the phone call they used to get me to leave the hotel in the first place will be on record too. They got someone to call my room and pretend to be from a hospital in Florida. They told me my mom was sick and I was needed right away." She bit her lip again. "I left my hotel as fast as I could, meaning to call Trish and administration from the airport. They were waiting for me in the parking garage."  
  
"Screw whupping a man's ass, I'm going to kill Hunter fucking Hearst, fucking Helmsley." Steve growled.  
  
"He's the one who let me go." Lita dropped her eyes back to the floor. "I begged them to let me go for two weeks, and I managed to convince him."  
  
"Here's what we're going to do," Trish told everyone. "We'll take Lita to the police station and she can make a statement. Even if she doesn't want to press charges, at least it will be on record."  
  
"They'll still come after me." Lita told her. "You've seen them, they're calculated, and they always get their revenge."  
  
"So we'll get you someplace safe, on your turf." Jeff told her. "You could go back to Mexico and stay with Rey and his mother and their family. No one would be able to find you there, and the other luchadors would offer you some form of protection. Plus we can find you a good counselor there and you'll be able to work through all of this." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and smiled gently at her.  
  
"Let's get going, honey." Trish told her, helping her to her feet as the six of them began to leave the room, all making their way towards the parking lot. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, thanks for all your input guys, and enjoy the next chapter. Just so you know a little in advance the next chapter takes place about seven and a half months in the future, but I'll note that at the beginning anyway.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Samantha.  
  
**************  
  
"What in hell is this all about?" Drew asked loudly as the RAW employees began to settle, the last people hurrying so that they wouldn't be late.  
  
"We need to discuss a serious issue with the RAW roster." Eric began.  
  
"We aren't splitting up are we?" Chris Jericho asked, wincing as Trish elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?" He asked her.  
  
"Just shut up and listen." She answered, her eyes sad and worried.  
  
"Most of you would have noticed that Lita hasn't been herself lately. She hasn't gotten in the ring for four weeks, and she's been very quiet, but jumpy." Steve told everyone.  
  
As he spoke, Jeff Hardy and Christian walked up to them.  
  
Trish immediately pulled away from Chris and hugged Jeff. "How did you go?" She asked quietly.  
  
"She's away." Jeff told her. "She cried at the airport, begged us to go with her, but I think everything is going to be okay. I think she'll make it."  
  
"What's going on?" Scott called out.  
  
"We, Eric Bischoff, myself, and three others had an intervention for Lita earlier. Instead of being sick for two weeks as she originally claimed, she told us that she had been abducted and held against her will."  
  
A series of gasps went through the room, with many of the divas moving in closer to one another, comforting themselves and their friends.  
  
"Is she all right?" Stacy asked, her voice quavering.  
  
"We're hoping that she will make a full recovery." Eric told her, his voice gentle, a far-cry from what everyone was used to from him. "We don't know whether or not she'll return to work though."  
  
"Why wouldn't she come back to work?" Molly asked, the same quaver of fear in her voice.  
  
"Because the people who assaulted her work here." Trish said angrily, though it was clear her anger was not directed at the dark haired diva.  
  
"So she knows them?" Stacy asked, trembling as she stood between Scott and Drew.  
  
"We all know them." Steve told her, "And they know who they are."  
  
"Will they be charged?" Scott asked, wrapping his arm around Stacy, almost as though he was worried she'd be taken right in front of him.  
  
"She filed a report with the police." Jeff answered him. "We're still trying to get her to press charges, but the situation is complicated."  
  
"Complicated how?" Chris asked. "Whoever kidnapped her should be thrown in jail."  
  
"They also... sexually assaulted her." Trish said quietly, her voice deeply pained. "Lita's pregnant."  
  
"Sons of bitches." Christian swore again, though he'd already known.  
  
"Calm down dude." Jeff told him.  
  
"Not a bad idea." Trish turned her face up to look at him. "One step at a time. Because Lita is Catholic, she's not willing to have a termination. Her religion frowns on it, and for Lita the sacredness of life has always been the founding point for all of her beliefs."  
  
"What happens now?" Rob Van Dam asked, concerned about the fiery red haired diva, then suddenly he put his hand to his mouth. "Sons of bitches."  
  
Trish moved over to him and hugged him. "Don't do this now Rob. Let's just concentrate on getting her the therapy she needs, and supporting her."  
  
"Trish is right." Steve told the man. "All we can do now is wait for her to get better."  
  
"We will be arranging the diva's flights home, or to wherever they wish to go." Eric told them. "You will be picked up from your hotel room by an escourt, led by either Steve or myself, and taken to the airport."  
  
"We know that everyone is upset." Steve told them. "And I understand how you feel, Lita is a very close friend of mine, and has been for a long time, despite several incidents with steel chairs. The most important thing to remember ladies is that Lita has identified the men who attacked her, and we are watching them. Very closely I might add."  
  
Several of the divas began to cry, or tremble, being comforted by close friends.  
  
"I have a question." Gail said, waiting to be heard. "They hit her, didn't they?"  
  
"Repeatedly," Jeff answered, the pain evident in his voice. "Whenever she struggled against them, they would beat her. But it didn't matter; she just kept right on fighting. She's never taken any shit from anyone, not ever." As he spoke Trish pulled out of his arms and raced out of the room.  
  
"Let me go." Stacy said quietly as Chris moved to follow her, walking out of the room after the blonde Canadian diva. Drew followed her, not wanting the two blondes to be alone when he didn't know who had assaulted Lita.  
  
"Gail and I saw the bruises on her. In some places it was hard to tell what color her skin really was, some of them were so extensive." Molly said quietly. "She said she'd just been clumsy. No one could have been that clumsy. We should have known something was wrong with her." She began to cry, comforted by the Hurricane and Rosey.  
  
"We expected something like this to happen," Steve told everyone. "So Eric and I have organized for a team of counselors to be here for anyone who wishes to speak with them. All of the sessions will be completely confidential, and anonymous if you wish."  
  
"Where's Lita now?" Scott asked.  
  
"We've sent her away, somewhere safe." Jeff told him, and then his voice hardened. "If anyone wants to find her they won't. She's not going to home Florida, or to North Carolina either. So don't bother looking for her. We've made sure she can't be found until she wants to be."  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Gail asked.  
  
"I do, but I can't say. You don't promise my sister something and then do the opposite, and you sure as hell do not mess with her and expect that no one will do anything."  
  
"What would you know pip squeak?" Randy Orton asked him, the first member of Evolution to speak.  
  
"I know that Lita put enough evidence in a safety deposit box to convict the men who abducted her, and I also know that there will be no shortage of superstars, from both rosters who will want to take apart the people who hurt her, and anyone else involved. She's been in this industry a long time, and she's made a lot of friends." Jeff fixed his eyes on Randy, forcing the taller man to back away several steps. "I hope those bastards know what kind of Pandora's box they've opened."  
  
*********  
  
Rey paced a little, waiting for Lita's flight to get in.  
  
When she walked through the gate, clutching her dog in her arms, Rey breathed a sigh of relief, and waved to her.  
  
A smile graced her features and she hugged him, allowing him to take her dog and put her on the ground.  
  
"How are doing, luchadora?" He asked, using his old nickname for her.  
  
"Es vale." She shrugged as he took her carry on bag.  
  
"It's all right now, mami. You're safe here." He tentatively put his arm around her and led her towards the baggage claim area.  
  
Lita smiled at him, taking a firm hold on Lola's leash. "Thank you for having me here Ray." She said softly.  
  
"You're my sister Lita, in all but blood." Rey told her. "You know that you're always welcome here."  
  
She nodded, tears sparkling in her brilliant eyes.  
  
"It's okay now." He reassured her again, a little shocked at the woman who had walked through the airport gate, such a far cry from the boisterous, lively, funny woman he knew and loved. "No one can hurt you here." 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another chapter up!!!!  
  
***dances in excitement***  
  
Thanks for everyone who is reviewing, I love your feedback,  
  
Samantha.  
  
***********  
  
"Come on luchadora." Rey encouraged her, taking her shoulder bag.  
  
"Rey, I can..." She began before he cut her off.  
  
"You have enough to carry there, mamacita." He gestured to her stomach, while she rolled her eyes, a far cry from the frightened, almost defeated woman who had flown to Mexico almost seven and a half months ago.  
  
Security waved them through, recognizing both them.  
  
Lita found herself taking a deep breath as they entered the arena, holding out her hand to Rey, to take his hand, holding tight to the dog's leash with her other while the black and grey spaniel it was attached to walked calmly in front of her mistress.  
  
"Hey!" Trish called out from down the hall, dropping the bags she was carrying to rush down and hug Lita. "Look at you!" She exclaimed, rubbing one hand over Lita's belly. "It can't be long to go now."  
  
"Three weeks, give or take." Lita reached up to brush several strands of dark brown hair away from her face.  
  
"The color job is new, I like it." Trish told her. "Come in and sit down." The blonde gestured towards her locker room.  
  
"Come on mamacita." Rey urged her; "Mama will be after my hide if you stay on you feet too long."  
  
Lita smiled and gave him a playful shove. "Don't call me that."  
  
Rey just shook his head as they began to walk in the direction of Trish's locker room, pausing to pick up her bags.  
  
Just down the hall from Trish's locker room Rey and Trish steeled themselves as Evolution appeared in front of them, walking four abreast down the hall.  
  
The stopped several paces from Trish, Lita and Rey, while Lita's spaniel, sensing her mistress's unease began to growl at them, then to bark.  
  
"Would you please move out of the way?" Lita asked them, her tone betraying no fear, or any other emotion either.  
  
"Is there any reason we should?" Randy asked, not long having celebrated his twenty-second birthday.  
  
The spaniel snapped at his ankles as he reached out to touch Lita.  
  
"I think you'd better get away from her." The cool tones of Mark Calloway, aka 'The Undertaker', made the four men freeze.  
  
"Get lost." Kurt Angle added, "And don't come near her again."  
  
"What would a wuss like you do about it?" Batista challenged him.  
  
"A lot dawg." John Cena slipped one arm around Lita's waist. "Like beat your ass into the mat."  
  
"You wish." Hunter told him with a smirk.  
  
John responded by waving his hand in front of his face. "You can't see me homy."  
  
"Get gone." Mark told the four men.  
  
"How's the baby Lita?" Ric asked, trying to hurt her.  
  
"If you come within ten feet of me again, I'll have you arrested and charged."  
  
The four men stared at her, surprised by the commanding tone in her voice.  
  
She held her head high, stepping forward. "Now get the fuck out of my way." Lita didn't wait for them to move, she simply walked straight through them, her spaniel snapping at the men's heels and ankles.  
  
With quick reflexes, Hunter grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him, and planting a searing kiss on her mouth. Lita froze, stunned for a moment.  
  
As he broke off the kiss, she pulled a canister of mace out of her hip pocket and sprayed him in the eyes with it, her personal alarm blaring the second she depressed the button on the mace.  
  
In seconds the hall was filled with people, including Christian, Rob, Steve Austin, Eric Bischoff and the entire McMahon family. With a twist, Lita reset the canister, turning the alarm off. "Stay the fuck away from me." She repeated, loudly enough for everyone to hear it.  
  
As Kurt, Mark and Steve jumped between them to ward the four men off, Lita stooped to pick up her dog, who was still barking at the four men. "It's okay Lola, it's okay." Lita reassured the worried animal.  
  
"So you hid in Mexico?" Randy shook his head at Lita.  
  
"All you had to do was look around to find me." She answered, patting Lola's floppy ears. "In case you didn't realize, I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"You always struck me as being pretty stupid." Hunter told her, rubbing furiously at his eyes, still burning from the mace Lita had sprayed into them.  
  
Lita turned to Rey, reaching one hand out to him, saying something in Spanish. He nodded then smiled. "Well done luchadora."  
  
With a new confidence in herself, Lita turned to look at the four men, then, with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, she shrugged her shoulders and looked past them.  
  
"Come on mamacita." Rey told her, taking Lola from her arms and depositing the dog on the floor. "You should come and sit down now."  
  
"Un minuto, Rey." She told him, reaching into her bag and pulled something out of it. "This is the cell phone my counselor gave me, so I could call her instead of bottling everything up inside." Lita held the phone up so that everyone could see it, then hurled it against the wall, shattering the plastic. "Thanks for giving me some closure guys." She looked at the four men, and at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "This girl isn't a victim anymore, and she won't be ever again."  
  
Trish wrapped her arm around Lita's waist and smiled as she led Lita and Rey down to her locker room.  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what just happened here?" Vince bellowed, halting everyone else in his or her tracks. "When we came out," Mark began, "Lita's dog was barking, and Randy was reaching out to touch her."  
  
"Then Hunter pulled her around and kissed her." John added. "She sprayed him with mace, and that sets off her personal alarm."  
  
"How do you know?" Linda asked him.  
  
"I bought the alarm for her, Mrs. McMahon. I wanted her to have something that would help keep her safe when I'm not around." John answered her. "She carries it with her everywhere. The alarm, and her dog."  
  
"RAW general manager's office now, the four of you." Eric ordered the four members of Evolution. "Steve and I will deal with this once and for all."  
  
"If one or two of you ladies would mind going and checking on Lita, it would be very much appreciated." Steve told the assortment of women who were standing around, stunned.  
  
"I'll go." Linda McMahon told him, Stephanie moving to join her mother.  
  
"Lita is everything okay?" Linda walked into the room with Steph in tow.  
  
"Peachy." Lita answered, watching the two women carefully.  
  
"You are an amazing women." Stephanie told her. "To come through something like this and still be you, still have the same personality, and spirit and fire."  
  
"They could take away my freedom, and make my body theirs, but they couldn't touch my mind, or anything that I am." Lita told her quite frankly. "Now let's go and find some tea or coffee, or something. Preferably peach Snapple."  
  
"Estupida." Rey waved his arms in the air. "What happened to taking it easy?"  
  
"Please?" Lita asked him, "Rey, I'm just under eight and a half months pregnant. I really want some Snapple."  
  
"Come on then mamacita." He relented. "But you need to be careful, and you need to relax." Gently Rey helped her to her feet.  
  
"So you came to Mexico once it was all out?" Linda asked as they walked.  
  
"It made sense to come here." Lita answered. "It's a place familiar to me, where I knew I had good friends like Rey."  
  
"You're so calm." Steph added. "I don't know how you managed to deal with all of this. I don't think I could have." The five of them walked into the cafeteria, while everyone stared at them.  
  
Lita ignored them as she sat down with the others, waving Rey off to talk to some of the guys. "Go on." She urged him. "I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rey asked.  
  
"Yes. I've got my Snapple, I've got some friends sitting with me, and I've got Lola, I'll be fine." She reassured him, gently patting his cheek before he left.  
  
"You're lucky to have such a good friend to see you though everything." Steph smiled at her.  
  
"Rey is family, and I love him to death for being there for me, every step of the way, and it has been a long trip. He's always there for me, no matter what."  
  
"Have you seen many of the others since you came here?"  
  
"Jeff, Christian, Rob, Trish, Steve, Shane O, even John, Kurt and Mark have come up for a couple of days." Lita began, then paused, looking up at the tall blonde woman who was standing by the table.  
  
"Can we help you?" Lita asked politely.  
  
"I think that it's a load of bullshit. There's no way all of that crap happened to you. Those guys aren't like that. And if they were you'd still be a head case."  
  
The whole room had stopped talking, eating, moving, and was completely still, everyone listening to the exchange between the two women.  
  
Lita stood, matching the blonde's height. "Sable, I really think you need to check your facts before you speak. The only reason I'm not still a 'head case' as you put it, is that I have been in therapy five days a week, for seven and a half months. While that therapy helped me to deal with what they did to me, it by no means changes what they did."  
  
Lita's blue eyes shone with fury as she continued. "Have you ever been in the position where you scream at the top of your lungs, 'NO, please, no. Don't hurt me, don't touch me' and every time you struggle, every time you fight, you get hit, and you can hear the sound of someone's fist striking flesh, and it's almost like it's happening to someone else, but then everything starts to hurt, and he tries again, and it goes on and on and on and on, until your head is reeling so much that you're barely conscious, you're completely pinned down, and all that you can think is 'it's going to happen, again,' and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it, except fight, and get hurt, and fight and get hurt." Lita closed her eyes, as if she was in great pain. "For me that went on for days, weeks."  
  
The room remained completely silent as Lita fought not to tremble, sitting down abruptly as the room began to spin, and she gripped the tabletop tightly, turning her knuckles white.  
  
"Luchadora? ?Que hay?" Rey appeared by her side, crouched down next to her. *What's the matter?* "Do you want to go?"  
  
"Quiero el agua?" She asked softly, "Me marea." *Could I please have some water? I feel dizzy.*  
  
"I know bebe." He told her, one arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. "Trish can you get Lita some water please."  
  
"What's the matter with poor little Lita?" Sable taunted her.  
  
"Back off, Sable." Stephanie warned her.  
  
"Why should I Princess?"  
  
"Because I said so." Vince told the tall blonde, appearing behind her. "Now go."  
  
"Lita," Rey said again, "Do you want to go home and lie down for a while? I can always bring you back later."  
  
"No, I'm okay." She nodded. "I just felt really lightheaded. I think it's the heat."  
  
Rey said something to her in Spanish, and she stared at him for a moment. "I'm okay." She repeated, gently touching his cheek. "I just need to sit down for a few minutes."  
  
"What's been going on in Mexico?" Trish asked, trying to turn the conversation to something else.  
  
"It's always busy here." Lita smiled.  
  
"Have you decided whether or not you're coming back to us?" Vince asked tentatively.  
  
"She tries to train like she is." Rey answered.  
  
"That's not true." Lita slapped his shoulder. "I do not. My doctor told me to stay in shape. I haven't really made a decision. I think it will depend on how I'm feeling after the baby is born."  
  
"How have you been?" Christian asked, pulling up a chair as everyone turned back to his or her food.  
  
"Not bad." She fiddled with the plastic ring on her Snapple bottle.  
  
"After two hospital stays, collapsing twice, and constant fatigue." Rey added.  
  
"Not good either." She dropped her eyes from everyone for a moment.  
  
"Honey, you should have told us you were so sick." Trish chastised her.  
  
"I'm okay now." Lita told her. "I just keep getting told I have to take it easy."  
  
"And you don't listen mamacita, you drop something and begin something else." Rey told her.  
  
"Please stop calling me that." The barest hint of a smile registered on her face as she reached out to hug him.  
  
"What does it mean?" Christian asked with a smile.  
  
"Mommy, babe, honey." Lita rolled her eyes at Rey, a glimpse of her former self, shining through once more.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Rob asked. "You know that if you do..."  
  
Lita nodded and took a sip of her water.  
  
"So what do you have planned for this afternoon?" Vince asked. "I'm sure we could find you something to do."  
  
"I have a musical tuition at two o'clock." Lita answered him. "I'd love to help you out, but I don't think I'll be able to."  
  
"Are you learning again?" Trish asked.  
  
"Teaching." She answered. "I sent some of my songs away to be listed, and it's worked out quite well for me. Of the five I sent away the rights for most of them have been bought, but instead of flying to Los Angeles, London, or New York, I tell them that they can come to Mexico or go jump. Most people are very agreeable, especially because the people buying my songs are normally in need of a vacation, and Mexico is a beautiful place to vacation."  
  
"Have any of your songs been played on the radio?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I wrote 'White Flag', for Dido, Bring Me To Life, and Going Under'."  
  
"You worked with Evanescence?"  
  
"I've know Amy Lee for a while." Lita answered. "We both jumped at the chance to work together."  
  
"Who are you teaching today?" Trish asked.  
  
"No one is allowed to tell the press or anything, but I'm teaching Christina Aguilera. My song is going to be her next single."  
  
"Dude she is just..." Christian began.  
  
"Off limits." Lita told him firmly.  
  
"Bebe, we should get going." Rey told her. "You can come and visit if you like." He told the others.  
  
"I'll come a bit later." Trish promised. "Look after yourself."  
  
"Be careful." Lita warned her, giving Trish a hug. "I just made four men very angry."  
  
"Don't worry about them." Mark told her. "We can handle Evolution."  
  
"Don't underestimate them." She told him. "Just be careful." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My Spanish might be a little bad in this chapter, because I'm only learning like right now, but if it's bad I'm sorry. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed for me so far, I really appreciate it.  
  
Samantha.  
  
*************  
  
"Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl it's alright  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within, yeah, oooh  
  
Young girl don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away, oooh  
  
Young girl just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day, oooh oooh  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul."  
  
"How does that feel now?" Lita asked the brunette as she stopped playing the piano.  
  
"I'm much more comfortable with it now, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She told the younger woman. "It looks like you were performing for an audience." Lita gestured to the group of her friends standing across the room.  
  
Christina went red.  
  
"That was beautiful." Trish told her. "You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"Come and sit." Lita invited everyone. "I'll see if there's some more lemonade in the kitchen."  
  
"It's all right." John told her. "I'll get it, you just sit down."  
  
"Christina, this is Trish, Rey, Steve, Rob, Christian and Stacy." Lita told her. "John's just gone into the kitchen."  
  
"Are you shy around us?" John asked Christina, walking back into the room carrying a jug of lemonade and a stack of glasses.  
  
"I've never been in a room where I've felt so intimidated." She admitted. "Not even when I was seated at the same table as Eminem and Britney Spears at the Grammys."  
  
"These guys aren't scary." Lita told her.  
  
"Out of the ring we're mostly just big teddy bears." Rob told her.  
  
"You're certainly very laid back. I can't believe I've been taking singing lessons from Lita, and I'm sitting in a room with the better part of the RAW roster."  
  
"So you're a fan then?" Steve asked.  
  
"I've been to a couple of shows. My management know that I love it, so whenever I'm near where it's being held they get me tickets and I shove a baseball cap on so people can't recognize me."  
  
"I wish I could do that." Stacy moaned. "Does anyone know how I can hide my legs?"  
  
Lita smiled. "You find a way to hide my stomach and we'll see."  
  
"Are you looking forward to giving birth?" Steve asked.  
  
"God no!" Lita exclaimed. "You think I want to be in that much pain?"  
  
Trish smiled. "You're going to be just fine. I promise."  
  
"Is the baby active?" Christian asked, looking over at her large bump.  
  
"It's kicking now," She told him, "Do you want to feel?"  
  
Gingerly he reached his hand out to her stomach, stopping before he actually touched it. With a maternal smile Lita guided his hand to where the baby was kicking.  
  
John crouched down and began to speak to her belly button. "Hey little guy, it's your uncle John out here. I just want to say hurry up and come to meet us, your mom would appreciate it if you came easily."  
  
Everyone smiled as John spoke, while Lita reached out and put his hand over a spot on her stomach.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"The baby's heart is just there." She told him. "Hey, Christina, I'm going to the pay-per-view tonight, do you want to come. I'm just going to hang out backstage, but we can watch with some of the guys in the locker rooms. Would that be okay Steve?" Lita asked.  
  
"You've never really been to the wrestling until you've been backstage and watched with the superstars." Steve agreed. "I'll arrange a pass for you."  
  
"That would be great, I wouldn't know how to thank you." Christina babbled, clearly excited.  
  
"It's no trouble." Steve told her. "Just have a good night."  
  
"Thank you again, I'd better get going. My minder will go off at me if I don't, and I have a nails appointment in twenty minutes. Lita, I'll call you if my management needs any security details."  
  
Awkwardly Lita got to her feet and walked Christina out.  
  
"Does anyone feel like going shopping, or going for a walk?" She asked as she walked back into the room.  
  
"Honey, you'd had a pretty big day already." Trish told her, "Are you sure you want to go out?"  
  
"Christina was delayed getting here for an hour so I went to sleep for a bit. I'm fine." Lita told her, fussing with some ornaments on top of a cabinet, and then moving to rearrange some cushions lying on a vacant chair. "I want to get out and clear my head a bit, Tia Ysabel would let me go out alone, but Rey won't."  
  
"Tia Ysabel?" Stacy echoed Lita's pronunciation with difficulty.  
  
"Rey's mama." She answered. "Do you want to come out for a little while?"  
  
"I think it sounds like fun, we never did get to do much shopping last time I was here." Trish told her. "I'm in."  
  
"I'm going to stay here a while." Rey told her, "I've still got some things I need to do."  
  
"I think I'll head back to the arena." Steve added. "I still need to get together with Eric and sort out some last minute things."  
  
"We'll see you both at the arena then." Lita told them. "I'll make sure these guys don't get lost or anything."  
  
"So now I get a little apprehensive," John told Lita as the four of them wandered down towards one of the street markets, Lola trotting placidly at Lita's heels. "You know, since the only words I know in Spanish are 'nachos', 'fajitas', and 'burritos'."  
  
"Then you can help us order food if we go to a restaurant." Trish smiled.  
  
"I've got three more for you that will solve all of your problems." Lita answered with a smile. 'No hablo Espanol', 'I don't speak Spanish.'"  
  
"I didn't even remember that you spoke Spanish." Stacy confessed. "I ended up buying all of these Spanish guide books and phrase books."  
  
"Look at this." Trish stopped at a stall that sold hand-painted silk scarves. "This one would be a good color on you Li." She held up a deep maroon scarf.  
  
"I think this one's your color." Lita picked up a white scarf, with flowers painted on it in baby blue.  
  
"It's beautiful." She sighed. "Do you know how much it is?"  
  
"Con permiso," Lita called to the stall holder, "?Cuanto esta?" *Excuse me, how much is this?*  
  
"Lita!" The man greeted her in English. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Es vale." She answered. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Raul."  
  
"It is all well. For your friend I will say, thirty American dollars." He told her.  
  
"Thank you." Trish told him, handing over some American notes.  
  
"Canadiense?" Raul asked Lita. *Canadian?*  
  
"Trish is from Canada." Lita answered, absently rubbing her side. "We should get going, adios!" *Good bye.*  
  
"I can't believe how simple it is for you to change between languages." Christian told her. "I only speak English, and a little butchered French."  
  
"My French is still pretty good." Lita said as they continued to walk, "My Russian is passable, and I can speak enough Italian to get around the country."  
  
"Where do you get time to learn all of these languages?" John asked.  
  
"Mom is Mexican, dad is French, and I've traveled through Europe several times..." As her voice caught the others stopped, worried about her.  
  
"Estoy bien." She told them, "I'm fine. Just restless."  
  
Trish gave her a strange look, but said nothing.  
  
"Let's get some cafe." Lita said, gesturing to a coffee shop. "You guys have to be thirsty in this heat."  
  
"Dying." John admitted. "Let's go."  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, I'm having a slight problem," Christian told Lita, "The whole menu is in Spanish."  
  
"I'll order for us." She told him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Coffee?" Trish asked.  
  
"Do they have any coke?" John asked.  
  
"Christian, what do you fancy?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'll have a coffee too."  
  
"I think I'll have some coke too." Stacy told her.  
  
"Con permiso, por favor," Lita said to one of the waitresses.  
  
"Si?" The woman answered. "?Que desea ordenar?"  
  
"Tomar algo," Lita answered. "Quisiera dos cafe, dos coca, una te, dos azucar."  
  
"Leche?"  
  
"Por favor."  
  
"Buen provencho!" The waitress answered before walking off to put their order in.  
  
"What was that all about?" Christian asked.  
  
"She asked if we wanted milk, and I said yes, and then she told us to enjoy our drinks, in fewer words." Lita answered; as she spoke Lita winced again.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked, concerned.  
  
"It's just a pain," She answered, rubbing her hip and side, "It'll pass."  
  
**********  
  
"Lita, are you okay?" Steve asked as she winced again, curling over slightly, one arm cradling her belly.  
  
"I'm fine." She mumbled, sitting up straight.  
  
"You don't look it." He told her, "You've been in pain all night."  
  
"And all afternoon too." Lita told him, sounding almost resigned as she rubbed her belly. "I've been in labor since before Christina's tuition, but it's taking it's time."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Steve asked her incredulously.  
  
"My contractions are still about twenty minutes apart. I'll go when they're ten minutes apart."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lita and Steve looked up to see Rey, Trish, Christian and John framed in the door.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Trish asked.  
  
"Because you all need to keep your heads in the game." Lita told them. "Plus, the baby's taking it's time to get here, I'd rather be here or at home than at the hospital for hours upon end staring at white walls and boring myself to death."  
  
"Did you call your doctor?" Rey asked her, "Or mama?"  
  
"I told both of them." She smiled. "I don't know what you're all getting so worked up about, women have been having babies for more than five thousand years."  
  
"Women have, but our women haven't." John told her. "We worry about you."  
  
As he spoke Lita turned her head, closing her eyes as her body stiffened, when she began to breathe easily again the others were staring at her.  
  
"That wasn't twenty minutes." Steve told her.  
  
"That was irregular." She agreed, leaning back to try and get more comfortable. Silently Christian moved to her side and began to rearrange the cushions for her.  
  
"Better?" He asked.  
  
"Thank you." Lita told him, glancing at the clock.  
  
"So what do we do?" John asked, watching Lita's face constrict in pain again, her breathing became more rapid as the pain intensified. Once it was over she panted slightly.  
  
"I thought you said you were having contractions every twenty minutes?" Trish asked.  
  
"Call my doctor. Rey, call Dr. Ferrera. I think something just went wrong." As she spoke, Lita's face had become drawn with fear.  
  
"Be easy luchadora." Rey told her, reaching out to take hand as he hit speed dial on her cell phone, and began to speak in rapid Spanish.  
  
"It's okay." Trish reassured her. "Everything is going to be just fine."  
  
"We'll get you to the hospital." Steve began. "I've put a call through to the ambulance we have here for the show. The paramedics will be here any minute."  
  
She nodded, resting one hand on her swollen belly, where her baby was still safely inside her. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another chapter is up!  
  
I like this personally, but let me know what you all think,  
  
Thanks,  
  
Samantha  
  
***********  
  
"We'll meet you at the hospital." Trish told Lita as the paramedics prepared her to leave.  
  
"No, stay here and keep your head in the game." Lita told her, wincing slightly. "Kick Jazz's ass and bring the Woman's Championship belt to see me in the hospital. We'll see about waiting until you get there before the baby is born, but I won't make any promises."  
  
"You'll do just fine." Trish told her, "I'll see you later."  
  
*********  
  
"Come on now, be brave luchadora. Bring this bebe into the world." Rey coached her, holding her hand as another contraction hit and Lita struggled not to scream as the pain intensified.  
  
"You're doing great." He promised, "All over in no time."  
  
"It's not. I can't do this." She panted. "Goddamn it Rey, it hurts."  
  
"Come on mami. You can do this, you've been through too much for this little one to give up now."  
  
"Please, make it stop." Lita pleaded with him. "Make it stop."  
  
"It's okay luchadora, bebe will be here soon." Rey promised. "Just hold on a little longer."  
  
"No one said it could hurt this much!" Lita groaned.  
  
"Come on Lita," Dr. Ferrera told her, "It won't be long now, just a few more big pushes and we'll have this baby born."  
  
"I can't, I can't push any more. I'll turn myself inside out."  
  
"Let's finish this mami." Rey squeezed her hand. "You can bring this baby into our world."  
  
Lita strained again as another contraction wracked her body, panting heavily, but with a newfound strength, prepared to push when her next contraction came.  
  
She groaned as she pushed for the last time, dropping back into the pile of pillows, almost exhausted as Rey squeezed her hand. While she lay there, trying to get her breath back, Dr. Ferrera and one of the nurses was bending over the bench her baby lay on.  
  
"Get him to ante-natal, stat." Dr. Ferrera was saying to the nurse. "I want him in an oxygen tent straight away."  
  
Frightened by the doctor's words, Lita forced herself back into a sitting position, "What's going on? Where's my baby?" There was an edge of hysteria to her voice when she spoke.  
  
"Lita, you just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck when he was born though, and he wasn't breathing properly. I've had one of the nurses take him to our ante-natal word where he will have specialist care." Dr. Ferrera explained. "We'll get you cleaned up, and then you can go up and see him."  
  
"Rey, go with my son, take care of him for me until I get there." When she spoke Lita had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Who is going to stay with you mami?" He asked gently. "I can't leave you all alone."  
  
"Rey look after my baby, see if there's anyone in the waiting room, and ask one of them to sit with me, but please promise me you'll look after my son."  
  
"Okay mami, someone will be here in a minute." He kissed her hand and left the room, a sad look in his eyes.  
  
***********  
  
"What's happening?" John got to his feet as soon as he saw the small Mexican man. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Lita's bebe is... he wasn't breathing properly. I'm going up to where they took him now, I promised her I would. Someone should go in and sit with her she's frightened. The doctor didn't even let her hold him, not even for a second."  
  
"Oh god." Trish put a hand to her mouth, dropping back into her uncomfortable orange hospital chair. "Can we..."  
  
"Go in and sit with her." Rey told the blonde gently. "Stephanie, you should go too, I think mi luchadora will need a lot of support until she is well enough herself to go and see el nino."  
  
"Give her our love." Christian told the two women. "Tell her we're thinking of her."  
  
***********  
  
Rey watched the infant silently for a few moments before gently resting his hand on the oxygen tent and speaking softly to the baby. "Hola el nino. Mucho gusto, mi nombres es el tio Rey." *Hello little boy. It's nice to meet you, I'm uncle Rey.*  
  
The infant lay there looking up at him, almost as though he was comforted by Rey's presence. As the child stared up at him, Rey realized that the child had the same blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair as Lita.  
  
"Are you okay?" Stephanie sat down beside Lita's bed, a sympathetic expression on her face. "Everything will be fine you know."  
  
"Rey's gone up to check on your baby." Trish told her. "He didn't tell us in so many words that you had a little boy, but we got the general understanding when Rey kept saying el nino."  
  
"I think that's the only Spanish word I know besides nachos." Stephanie's words caused Lita smile, then revert back to her sober expression.  
  
"They didn't even let me see him properly, or hold him, and he was so small. What if he's not okay?"  
  
"He'll be just fine." Trish told her firmly. "You'll see."  
  
"Okay Lita." Dr. Ferrera walked into the room. "I've got some good news for you. Your baby is going to be fine. I just spoke to another doctor from ante-natal care and he is breathing just fine on his own now. He's out of the oxygen tent, and you can go up and see him now."  
  
**************  
  
As Trish wheeled Lita into the room Rey looked up from the plastic hospital crib, a smile on his face. "Come and see him, mamacita. He's beautiful." He stood carefully and walked over to her taking the handles on the wheel chair from Trish.  
  
Gently Lita reached into the crib and touched her son's cheek, the sleepy baby staring up at her, a hint of recognition in his baby blue eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful." When Lita spoke her voice was a choked whisper.  
  
"He looks just like you." Rey said softly. "Just like you, mami."  
  
Silently she took in the baby's chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and the shape of his nose, cheekbones, the color of his skin. Not even realizing that the other two had left the room, Lita reached into the crib and lifted him out, cradling the infant carefully in her arms.  
  
"You'll never know just how much I've needed to hold you." She whispered to the baby, her son. "I don't care what anyone ever says, I love you more than anything else in this world, and I have for a long time. Hush now bebe, mama ti amo." *Mommy loves you.*  
  
Lita sat there for a long time, just rocking her son gently in her arms, each passing moment chasing away all of the fears and pains that she had endured for almost nine months.  
  
************  
  
"Is everything okay?" Steve asked, seeing Trish and Rey walk out of a room without Lita.  
  
"I think it's going to be okay." Trish answered, a smile on her face. "She was just... entranced. I don't think she realizes we're not there."  
  
"He is beautiful though." Rey said quietly. "He looks just like her. Big blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair. Same skin color too."  
  
"So you can't tell..." Christian began, not wanting to finish his question.  
  
"If ever a baby looked like his mother, it is Lita's bebe luchador, but I did not look for any other resemblances. For me he is only her son, no one else's." Rey told him.  
  
"How was she otherwise? In herself, I mean." John asked.  
  
"Frightened mostly, worried about her baby." Stephanie answered him.  
  
The group was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running down the hall. The Undertaker, Kurt Angle, Shane, Linda and Vince McMahon stopped in front of them.  
  
"What's going on?" Kurt asked. "Is she okay?"  
  
"We came as soon as we could." Shane told them, breathless, and sounding somewhere between upset and angry.  
  
"We think she's going to be okay." Trish told them. "Her baby was born a little while ago, a boy."  
  
"How is she coping?" Linda asked, concerned. She and Vince cared about Lita like she was their own daughter.  
  
"Frightened, worried." Rey offered, "Nuestra luchadora and her el nino will be okay though."  
  
"Frightened?" Kurt asked.  
  
"El nino wasn't breathing properly when he was born. She's only seeing him now for the first time." Rey told him, a strangely peaceful expression on his face.  
  
"But she's going to be okay, right?" Shane asked.  
  
"Have you ever known her to not be okay?" Trish asked him, "Even after all of that crap with Evolution, she's still Lita. Still making jokes, cursing in Spanish and listening to our problems before she acknowledges her own."  
  
"I might uh..." Kurt gestured to the door. "Do you think it'd be okay if some of us went in there?"  
  
Linda McMahon answered him. "I think she'll be just like any other mother, ready to show her baby off."  
  
*********  
  
"Lita? Luchadora? Do you mind if we come in?" Rey asked her, standing in the doorframe.  
  
Still sitting in her wheelchair, cradling her son in her arms, Lita nodded. "Come in and meet my son."  
  
"Some of us will wait out here." She heard Steve say to Rey.  
  
"Don't be silly." Lita spoke in a louder voice which carrier out into the corridor.  
  
With an air of familiarity Rey walked over to Lita and kissed her forehead. "Felicitaciones!" *Congratulations.*  
  
Carefully she passed the baby into his arms and stood up, moving to sit on the hospital bed. "What do you think el tio?" *Uncle.*  
  
"He's beautiful, luchadora." He looked up at her, the expression on his face un-readable.  
  
"Rey is right." Shane told her with a grin. "He's perfect."  
  
She smiled. "He looks like my father, but he has my eyes."  
  
"Does he have a name yet?" Vince asked, peering down at the infant safely nestled in his uncle's arms.  
  
"His name is Zane." Lita told them.  
  
"I like it." Trish sat up on the bed with Lita. "It suits him."  
  
"So it'll be Zane..." Kurt asked.  
  
"Zane Dumas. I'm giving him my name. His name is going to be Zane Anthony Nero Dumas."  
  
"What a mouthful." John remarked.  
  
"Anthony is after Rey, and my dad, and Nero is after Jeff." Lita explained. "I don't think I could have made it here if it wasn't for them, and for a lot of other people."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Linda asked.  
  
"Tired." She admitted. "I think mostly because I was so scared when they took him away. But my back's totally stuffed, my stomach muscles feel like they were put through a clothes dryer and I think I'm going crazy, because I'd do it all again in a heart beat."  
  
Linda smiled and reached out to hug her. "Welcome to parenthood."  
  
"Here." Rey passed baby Zane back to her.  
  
"Does anyone else want to hold him?" Lita asked. "John?"  
  
The 245lb. man reached out uncertainly to take Zane, allowing Lita to position the baby in his arms. "Hey little guy." John began walking around the room. "You know earlier I told you to hurry up to come and meet everyone, but I didn't mean for you to be in so much of a hurry."  
  
Lita smiled. "Don't worry John. I was already in labor by the time you said that to him."  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I went into labor during my nap. My first contraction woke me up." Lita stood and walked over to the window, looking down into the street, the lights misty in the rain. The humid climate made most of the raindrops evaporate straight away, creating a strange, ethereal mist which distorted the street lights.  
  
"You are one amazing woman." Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe you kept quiet for so long."  
  
"I did what I was told." Trish began, pulling the Women's Championship title belt out of her bag. "Zane's first baby present."  
  
Lita laughed. "Now aren't you glad you managed to keep your head in the game?"  
  
"What you did tonight was so much bigger than what I did." Trish told her. "I don't care how anyone sees it. Bringing a baby into the world must have been so much more difficult than winning a belt."  
  
"At least you're still standing." Lita shook her head. "There was a while there when I was going to beg for a cesarean. But you were great." She moved to hug Rey. "I couldn't have done it without you, not today, not the last seven and a half months, none of it." When Lita let go of him there were tear streaks on her face. Silently she took Zane from John's arms.  
  
"Let us know if there's anything at all you need." Linda told her. "Vince and I are happy to do anything."  
  
"I've started to think about whether or not I'm going to come back to work." Lita said quietly. "I haven't made a decision yet though."  
  
"You know you can take all of the time you need." Steve told her.  
  
"I want to be sure whatever I choose is right for me, and for Zane." She told them. "There are a lot of things I have to consider."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest now." Linda told her gently. "You're almost tired out." 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, my computer had viruses and stuff, files got chewed, my internet went loco on me, it was insane. Anyway, read, enjoy, review,  
  
Samantha.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, when Rey, John and Steve went to visit Lita, and take some gifts to baby Zane they were surprised to hear shouting coming from further up the hall when they got out of the elevator.  
  
"No way in hell!" A familiar female voice was saying. "There's no way any of you are getting anywhere near my son!"  
  
"Don't try me Lita." A voice answered, angry beyond anything the three men had heard before.  
  
"Get out!" Lita said again, her tone giving way to anger. "Get lost, get out of here, leave me alone, NO!" When the three men reached her, Lita stood tall with her fists balled, facing off with Hunter, while the three other members of Evolution stood beside him.  
  
"There has to be something in that list that you understand." She snapped.  
  
"I am going to see the baby." Hunter told her, his tone commanding.  
  
"Creo que no." Lita answered, slipping back into Spanish. "Mi el nino... I don't need any of you, and you will have to take my life before you get anywhere near my son."  
  
Hunter advanced on her, taking hold of her arm, while around them hospital staff looked on in horror.  
  
"Let her go." Steve told Hunter, a dangerous tone in his voice.  
  
While Hunter was distracted, Lita rammed one of her knees into his groin, and then kicked him just below the knee, causing the bigger man to stagger and fall. Without waiting she darted into Rey's arms, away from Hunter, while Steve and John moved between them and Evolution.  
  
"?Como se ra?" Rey asked her, gently brushing several strands of hair away from her face. *How are you?*  
  
"No lo se." She answered. *I don't know.* "?Donde esta mi bebe?" Lita bit her lip.  
  
"We'll get him and make sure he's safe." Rey promised her, while John and Steve stood there glaring at the four men.  
  
"Necesita ayuda?" Chavo Guerero asked in Spanish, his uncle Eddie standing beside him, the pair looking at Lita and Rey.  
  
"Si por favor." Lita answered. *Yes please.*  
  
"I want to see him." Hunter yelled at her. "I have the right."  
  
"No." Lita shook her head at him. "None of you has the right to see my son. He doesn't belong with, or to any of you. He is my son, and I will give him everything in the world. Now get out."  
  
"Would it really hurt for you to let us see him?" Batista asked her, trying to be reasonable.  
  
"Is there any reason I should put my son in that kind of danger?" She asked. "Is there any need for you to see him at all?"  
  
"We have the right..." Ric began.  
  
"Mi luchadora has the right to keep herself, and her son safe from people like you." Rey told him. "Leave now or I will make sure you are never able to return to Mexico, let alone go anywhere near Lita or her el nino."  
  
"Is that some kind of threat?" Randy asked him, "Cos on my own I'd kick your ass."  
  
"He's not on his own." Kurt Angle, The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar appeared from down the hall, with Vince McMahon. "And neither is Lita." Kurt told the four men.  
  
"I want Shane." Lita surprised everyone by bursting into tears, and hugging Kurt, the closest person to her.  
  
"I want to see the baby." Hunter insisted.  
  
"Leave this building and do not come back." Vince told him mildly, watching as Hunter remained standing there, stiffening his posture as if to say, 'I'm not going anywhere.' "All four members of Evolution are suspended from wrestling and touring for a period of one week. Refuse to leave now and I will not hesitate to fire the lot of you."  
  
"Lita please." Hunter tried again. "I just want to see him."  
  
"You never will." She promised, still upset. "Not as long as I live."  
  
"Please?" He asked once more.  
  
"I don't think you understood." Brock told him. "She said no. She also said leave."  
  
"Stay out of this Lesnar." Ric told him.  
  
"I propose a match." Brock said to Vince and Steve. "Two teams of superstars, ten per side. One team, those loyal to Lita, and other Evolution and whoever they can pay to fight with them. I also propose we have it on RAW tonight."  
  
"No way." Batista refused.  
  
"And you want the teams to be mixed, both rosters." Steve said thoughtfully. "I'm willing to endorse that, what about you Vince?"  
  
"I like it."  
  
"One stipulation." Hunter interrupted. "When we win, I want to see the baby, in the same room."  
  
Lita bit her lip, then shook her head. "If you're all dead set on this match, it will have nothing to do with my son. He's not a prize to be won, and I was never a prize to be taken. Now I'm going to get my son, and then I'm going home." She turned and walked away from them, hurting deep down inside, slamming the door to her hospital room behind her.  
  
"No stipulation." Steve refused. "When you get your asses whupped, you get your asses whupped."  
  
"Then why should we fight, if there's nothing in it for us?" Randy asked snidely.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll fire you myself." Vince told him. "Go and start getting your team together."  
  
When the men walked into Lita's room she was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, the telephone in her lap.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"Yes luchadora." Rey told her softly, "They're gone." He put his arms around her as she began shaking.  
  
"I'm never going to be safe. They'll always be lurking somewhere nearby, after Zane." She told them, her voice cracking. "Maybe I should have him adopted out, so that he'll be safe."  
  
"Don't even think that." The Undertaker, aka Mark Calloway bent down in front of her. "There is no one who can love him like you do."  
  
"But that doesn't matter if I can't keep him safe." She answered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to work, it won't be safe."  
  
"If you want to come back to work," Vince began, "I will make it safe for you. Even if I have to hire you bodyguards, or fire them or amend their contracts to keep them away from you."  
  
Lita bit her lip, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "I have to call Shane." Clumsily she began to dial his cell phone number.  
  
"Why Shane?" Steve asked.  
  
"Because he came to see me earlier, and while we were sitting here, I could hear them coming, so I asked him to take Zane for a walk out in the hospital gardens while I got dressed." She answered, hanging up the phone as she miss-dialed and beginning to dial again.  
  
"You could hear them coming?" Brock asked her.  
  
"Their footsteps haunted my dreams for months." She said softly, almost as though she was dazed. "Every night I could hear them in my sleep, and I would wake up screaming."  
  
Gently Vince took the phone from her and dialed. "Shane, it's your father. Would you please bring Zane back up to Lita's room? If you see any of the members of Evolution, avoid them. We've just had them here demanding to see him." Vince hung the phone up and turned to the others. "Shane's bringing him up via the stairs. I'm going to go down and meet him on his way up."  
  
"We'll come with you." Kurt gestured to himself and Brock. "Safety in numbers and all of that."  
  
Lita sat there with her eyes fixed on the door until the four men returned, Shane still cradling Zane in his arms. She reached out to take her baby from him, cradling the infant gently in her arms, rocking him gently. For his sake Lita forced herself to relax.  
  
"Lita we did refuse to allow them to see Zane if they won, there was one stipulation that we did agree to, and it was that you be in the arena during the match." Steve told her gently.  
  
"I can live with that." She answered. "We're both going home soon anyway."  
  
"We're going to work it out so that you're never alone, or unprotected." Vince promised her, "And I've told them that if any of them approaches you they will be fired on the spot."  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when they showed up." Shane told her.  
  
"I sent you away." Lita told him. "I wasn't having Zane anywhere near them."  
  
"How did you know that they were coming?" He asked, "There was no one in the hall when I left."  
  
"I could hear them coming. Their footsteps used to haunt my dreams, frighten me like nothing else could. I sent you out with Zane to keep him safe. You would never have left me if you knew that they were coming."  
  
Silently Shane put his arms around her. "I wish we could find a way to make this easier for you."  
  
"Just take me home, please. I don't want to be here anymore." She said softly resting her head on Shane's shoulder. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is one hell of a long post!!! 8 pages!!!!!  
  
Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, and look out for the appearance of an old friend in this part, who will play a fairly big part in Lita's life.  
  
btw, I finally got a copy of Lita's book,and from what I've read so far, it's really good.  
  
Samantha  
  
*************  
  
"Well JR, we certainly have an interesting match on tonight." King began once RAW's pyrotechnics finished.  
  
"Certainly do, King." JR agreed. "It's a match worthy of a pay-per-view. A twenty man mixed roster tag match, slash rumble."  
  
"And when we say mixed roster, we mean it." King exclaimed. "I've already seen John Cena, Kurt Angle, the Undertaker, Rey Mysterio, and Tajiri's henchmen in the back there."  
  
"But perhaps we should get down to the reason for the tag match, King." JR interrupted his over-excited co-announcer. "As you all know Lita doesn't get on very well with the four members of Evolution, last night we showed footage of her spraying Triple H with mace before the show started, and it's progressed from there. This match is basically Lita's friends and supporters, versus Evolution and who ever else they could recruit to wrestle with them tonight. The only stipulation in this match up is that Lita remains in the building for the duration of the match."  
  
"On a better note, Lita hasn't been with us for some months due to taking maternity leave. Last night just after the pay-per-view ended, Lita gave birth to her baby, a beautiful little boy, so congratulations Lita."  
  
**************  
  
"Are you sure he'll be safe here? Steve and Eric have to be at ringside for the match." Lita questioned the men.  
  
"Lita, Zane will be just fine in here." Vince promised. "Linda and I are going to stay in here with him, and we'll have Chris Jericho, Test and Scott Steiner in here with us, there's security all over the place, and you're being escourted to the announcer's table by Booker T and Tommy Dreamer."  
  
"You don't understand." Lita told him. "I don't care about me. I care about my son. Evolution can't touch me, they can't hurt me anymore, but they can hurt my son and I won't let them do that."  
  
"Come here honey." Linda gestured for the distressed, slightly frustrated woman to take a seat beside her. Lita did as she was asked, beginning to relax as Linda stroked her hair. "Zane is going to be just fine, I promise you. Vince and I look at you like a daughter, and Zane as our grandson. Neither of us will just sit by and let anything happen to either of you. So tonight, you'll walk out there with Booker T and Tommy, and sit with JR and King. Zane will be safe and sound here with us. If there are any problems tonight, we'll get Zane straight out of here."  
  
"Promise me that if anything goes wrong you won't wait for me. You'll keep Zane safe."  
  
"We promise." Vince told her.  
  
*************  
  
'So fuck your rules man  
  
You step up, you'll go down fast  
  
I've got to release all the  
  
Shit that has made up my past  
  
So go paint your face and  
  
Proclaim thy warrior soul  
  
Cause life is so brutal  
  
Fight until we show  
  
A shade of timelessness  
  
For we are all distinct  
  
And awaiting our  
  
Transcendental release.'  
  
Holding her head high Lita walked out onto the ramp as her music played, Tommy and Booker T flanking her as she waved her hands to the fans for several moments, then turned and walked over to JR and King, a tense smile on her face.  
  
"Welcome back to RAW." JR greeted her, standing up in a show of respect, and helping her to sit down, as King adjusted her microphone. "You look well, especially for someone who's just had a baby."  
  
"Everyone out the back there is saying what a beautiful baby he is." King added. "He's supposed to look like his mommy."  
  
"Thank you." Lita smiled at both of them.  
  
"So Lita, you must be pretty flattered that two groups of men are fighting over you." King said to her.  
  
"Not really." She answered. "To be honest I think it's ridiculous. I'd far rather be at home with my son."  
  
"So how exactly did this match come about?" JR asked.  
  
"Evolution have been threatening me for months, and I kept telling everyone to ignore them, that they'd just back down. Except that they haven't. This morning they turned up at the hospital where I had my baby and went stupid, demanding to see my son. He wasn't with me at the time, and in the space of five minutes about ten people from the WWE including Vince McMahon and Stone Cold Steve Austin had arrived, telling them to rack off and they refused. To make them go away Brock Lesnar proposed the match. It worked for the time being, except that I'm now stuck here until the match is over.  
  
"That's a strange stipulation." King observed.  
  
"It was made by Evolution, so I won't pretend I'm not worried about it, but I know that my baby will be safe until I can pick him up."  
  
As she finished speaking Evolution's music hit and they began to walk down to the ring, casting long stares at Lita, who refused to acknowledge them. Almost as though he was going to walk over to her, Hunter paused, and took a step in her direction, but stopped when Tommy raised his signature Singapore cane, then continued down the ramp with his stable mates.  
  
Kane entered the ring next, followed by La Resistance and Rob Conway, and Tajiri's henchmen Sukarto and Akio. Using the SMACKDOWN theme song for their entrance music Kurt Angle, The Undertaker, Brock Lesnar and Chris Benoit walked out together, a formidable force that made Evolution's team dart out of the ring as the four legends approached ringside.  
  
Next out was Rey Mysterio, who came out to his own music, making the Mexican fans jump to their feet, applauding him. John Cena walked out next, to his own music, the strains of 'Word Life', and John's familiar gestures oddly reassuring to Lita as he joined his fellow SMACKDOWN superstars in the ring.  
  
Rob Van Dam, Shane O'Mac and Christian walked out together, with Goldberg coming last. Lita felt that he was the most surprising addition to her team.  
  
"Here we go, about to get started." King announced as the men sorted themselves out, exiting the ring until there were only two men left in the ring witht he referee, ready to start the match.  
  
"There's the bell, we're under way here on RAW in this twenty man tag/ rumble match, with Rey Mysterio facing off with Randy Orton first up." JR began.  
  
"Oooh, Orton's got to be hurting after that." King winced as Rey got a hurricanrana on him, sending Randy crashing to the mat, stunned.  
  
"Looks like Rey's kicking Orton's ass." Lita smiled as Orton got up, almost in arms reach of his opposition's corner.  
  
Randy heard her words, and put one finger up at her, giving the Undertaker a chance to punch him in the face, knocking the much smaller man flying.  
  
***********  
  
As Hunter drilled into Kurt, who was being completely isolated from his corner, meaning that he had no chance of making the tag to Goldberg, two figures slid into the ring.  
  
Lita jumped out her seat clapping the two men.  
  
"Look at that! Look at that JR! That's Jeff Hardy and Scotty 2 Hotty!" King crowed.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like the crowd's as excited to see them as Lita is." JR observed with a smile as they watched Lita cheering the two men on. "Let's go Jeff! Come on Scotty!"  
  
Finally the two men slid out of the ring, darting up the ramp towards them. Lita didn't hesitate, simply pulled her headphones off and moved down to meet them, Tommy and Booker T never more than a footstep behind her.  
  
As Lita folded the two men up into a big hug, the five of them stopped in the middle of the ramp, watching intently as Kurt made the extra effort to tag Goldberg in.  
  
As always Goldberg decimated Triple H, isolating him until it was clear the big bald man was bored with his opponent and 'allowed' Hunter to stagger over to his corner and make the tag to Rene Dupree.  
  
************  
  
Lita stood there, stunned as Triple H took the sledgehammer, and routinely decimated the members of her team who were still standing, including Jeff and Scotty, who slid into the ring to try and help the others.  
  
As Hunter rounded on Rey, preparing to swing the sledgehammer into him, Lita slid into the ring, and shoved Hunter as hard as she could, knocking the bigger man off balance, then moved in front of Rey, in an attempt to protect him.  
  
The crowd fell silent as Hunter swung around to face her, the sledgehammer still clutched in his fist.  
  
Without taking her eyes off him, Lita gestured for one of the ring attendants to throw her a microphone. "I don't know what you want from me Hunter, but be a man and stop hiding behind weapons." Lita told him, her voice full of disdain. "You have a problem with me, not anyone else."  
  
An attendant threw Hunter a microphone so that he could respond. "You think I'm hiding behind this?" He hefted the sledgehammer.  
  
"Yeah I do." She spat back. "I think you're nothing but a coward, and I hate you."  
  
"You hate me?" He echoed, a strange look on his face.  
  
"What are you, stupid? Don't you speak English? Try this then, no me gusta ti." Lita told him. "The meaning's a little different, but it gets the point across."  
  
"You call me stupid?" He shot back, "I'm the one holding the sledgehammer Lita, and you're out here all alone."  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She taunted him, even though she was the one on the back foot. "I'm never alone. There's always someone watching me, some quiet face in the crowd."  
  
"So where is this face in the crowd then, huh? It looks to me like you're out here, and you're all alone." Slowly he approached her, moving fluidly, though her movements exceeded his own, her every movement calculated and predatory, like those of a cat.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. There's nothing you can do to put fear in me." She told him.  
  
"Then why are you running away?" Hunter asked, still swinging the sledgehammer.  
  
"Who said I was running away? I would have left the building the second Flair gave you the sledgehammer if that was the case."  
  
Silently he rounded on her, while all Lita could think was, 'I hope they've gotten Zane out. I hope he's safe.'  
  
"Are you afraid yet Lita? Are you shaking yet?" Hunter taunted her, trying to hunt her down into a corner.  
  
"Are you frightened yet?" Lita asked, turning his own question back on him. "Do you really think I'll be out here on my own for very long?"  
  
"I think all your friends are lying down there." He gestured to the mess of barely conscious bodies lying outside the ring.  
  
In a flash Lita threw herself into a baseball slide towards one of the turnbuckles, reaching down to pick up a pair of scys. She turned and moved fluidly to her feet, holding one of her scys in the same hand as the microphone. "Even if the boys are sleeping for a bit, I'm still not alone. You've got your bitchin' sledgehammer there, I've got my toys too."  
  
"You planned this." He accused her.  
  
"Three words." Lita told him. "Just-in-case. You're too predictable, you pride yourself on being unpredictable, but that's what makes you predictable. I knew you'd pull a stunt like this."  
  
"Now who's hiding behind weapons?"  
  
"Yours is an offensive weapon. Mine are both defensive and offensive. Perfect for personal protection." With skill she spun the scys around her hands several times, with her skill speaking of years of practice, somehow still holding on to the microphone as she did so.  
  
"Nice trick." Hunter commented, still feeling that she was no threat to him.  
  
"Believe me I get better." She warned, holding her ground as he approached, swinging the sledgehammer at her.  
  
Using the scys to block it, Lita shoved back at him with all of her strength, then pulled back to bring her scys up, protecting her entire body.  
  
Again he lunged at her, becoming infuriated when she sliced one of the scys over his cheek, intentionally cutting him open.  
  
Hunter stopped, bringing one hand up to his cheek as he felt the blood pooling there. He stared at her.  
  
"You'll never get anywhere near my son." She told him fiercely, both microphones abandoned, leaving the crowd unsure of what was being said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" He shot back.  
  
"You've called me a wild cat before. Now I have claws." Lita growled at him, spinning her lower scy carefully, balancing it in her hand.  
  
He stared at her, shocked, and now wary of her hands, which had magically become as educated as RVD's feet, and as intense as Bill Goldberg.  
  
With a roar he launched himself at her, swinging the sledgehammer down instead of across, trying to land it on her head.  
  
Like a panther, Lita slid out from under the blow, pivoting to drive one of her scys into the sledgehammer's wooden handle, the razor sharp middle point driven through both of his hands, leaving the big man writhing in agony, the scy still stuck in his hands, pinning them to the handle of the sledgehammer.  
  
With the other scy still in her hand, Lita bent down and picked up a microphone. "Don't ever come near me, or my son again. If you do, the next one will go through parts of your lower anatomy." Lita dropped the microphone again, then, with a yank, she pulled the scy out of his hands, wiping the blood on it over his back, cleaning the metal spike.  
  
She turned to see Ric Flair, and Randy Orton standing behind her, speechless.  
  
In one fluid movement she had her weapons back in an offensive position, waiting for them to make a move.  
  
Neither moved to touch her, Ric moving past her to go to Hunter's side, while Randy simply stared at her warily, watching as she slid out of the ring, and walked over to the nearest of her team members, John Cena.  
  
"John, John it's time to wake up." She said softly, crouching down beside him and passing a gentle hand over his face.  
  
"Did we get them?" He asked groggily, a side effect of being driven head first into the barrier a half a dozen times by Kane.  
  
"Yeah, we got them." She answered, "Just stay here a minute. I want to check on the others."  
  
With patience and gentleness Lita roused all of her team members, helping them to their feet, wiping blood from their faces, out of their eye so that they could see, even going as far as taking her shirt off to press it to Rob Van Dam's forehead, in an attempt to stem the bleeding from where the impact of the sledgehammer had knocked him head first into the steel steps.  
  
Jeff and Rey each hugged her as they stood, before she moved back to support John who was unsteady on his feet thanks to the beating he had recieved from Kane.  
  
"What happened?" Steve asked as Kurt Angle helped him to his feet, slightly dazed.  
  
"I just gave Hunter a reminder never to touch me, or Zane." Lita told him, her scys stuck through the belt loops on her jeans.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just shoved one of these through his hands." She snapped, gesturing to the scys.  
  
Jeff whistled. "Come on then, Danger Girl."  
  
"Bite me Hardy." Lita told him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that he set this whole thing up."  
  
"Take it easy." Shane told her. "Mom and dad will have kept Zane safe."  
  
As they reached the top of the ramp, Lita turned and raised both scys in the air, taunting the former World Heavyweight Champion, as he still lay there in the ring, being attended to by trainers.  
  
*********  
  
Without speaking to the men again Lita walked with purpose to the General Manager's office, opening the door and glaring at everyone. Once she'd placed her scys down on the desk, Lita reached over into Zane's baby carrier and picked her son up, cuddling him to her.  
  
"What were you thinking..." Vince began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Lita snapped at him. "You promised me that I would be safe, that Zane would be safe, and that this would stay in the ring tonight."  
  
"Lita..." Linda began.  
  
"You promised me that if anything went wrong you would take Zane out of here, get him somewhere safe." The brunette shook her head. "Watching Hunter belt into nine or ten guys with a sledgehammer, I would think that something had gone wrong, and where is my son? Still here." With one arm she picked up Zane's bag and baby carrier, setting carrier on the desk, so that she could strap Zane in. "I'm taking my son home. I'll let you know what I'm doing about work." Before she left the room, Lita slid the scys back into her belt loops, having left their case behind, at ringside.  
  
"Lita," Steve began as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Do not start right now." She snapped at him. "I'm getting my son out of here."  
  
Steve followed her down the hallway, several steps behind her.  
  
As she rounded a corner, Lita stopped to see Ric, Randy and Batista gathered around Hunter, who's hands were bound up in white bandages, blood beginning to seep through them in some places.  
  
"You psychotic bitch." Hunter snarled at her.  
  
"Karma." She snapped at him. "Isn't it just a bitch when it jumps up and shoves a metal fork through your hands?"  
  
Hunter began to move towards her, but stopped as she pulled one of the scys free from her belt loops, and in front of a hallway full of people, threw it at him.  
  
The middle point of the scy pierced the plaster on the wall, pinning Hunter's shirt sleeve to the wall.  
  
He winced as he pulled it out. "Looks like you missed."  
  
"It was intentional, though God only knows why." She answered. "If I was trying to hit you, you'd be dead right about now, because I would have nailed you right between the eyes."  
  
"Really?" He taunted her.  
  
"I've got another one here." Lita pulled the other scy free with her free hand, throwing it in the air to get a throwing grip on the handle. "Do you want me to try it?"  
  
For a split second a look of worry crossed his face, before Hunter spoke again. "You brought the baby with you tonight." He gestured to the baby carrier.  
  
"Where did you think I'd leave him?" She asked. "And before you ask, no, you can't see him."  
  
"This is getting really old Lita." Hunter told her. "All we want to do is see who he looks like, so that we know who's he is."  
  
Lita stared at the three men for a moment. "I don't want to know who his father is. I don't care, because I have my son, and I love him for simply being mine. I don't need to know who his biological father is, because for him, none of you will ever exist."  
  
"You can't promise that." Ric told her.  
  
"If I have to leave the country, leave all of my friends, my parents, my job, I will make sure he has a normal childhood, without the stigma of his conception. There is no extreme I will not go to in order to protect him."  
  
"There are no guarantees." Ric repeated, "I should know..."  
  
"If you are about to tell me that you know because you have your own children I will take this scy, and ram it down your miserable throat." Lita told him. "You have no idea how angry I am to have even been put in the position I'm stuck in now." She shook her head in fury.  
  
"What position is that?" Hunter shot back.  
  
"Just... Fuck off." She told him. "I feel like about to have a fucking nervous break down."  
  
"Luchadora..." Rey began gently, moving to her side and taking Zane's carrier from her.  
  
"I know Rey." She answered. "I just need a good night's sleep." She echoed his favorite words.  
  
"Come on luchadora. I'll drive you and el sobrino di casa." Lita was strangely reassured as he slipped from English to Spanish. Gently Rey put one arm around her shoulders and walked out with her, almost as though he was guiding her.  
  
"What did he just say?" Hunter asked loudly.  
  
He's going to take her and his nephew home." Batista told him.  
  
"Leave them alone." Trish told the four men. "You've done enough to her, just let her be."  
  
"What about-." Randy began.  
  
"The baby?" Trish asked. "You should have thought of that a long time ago. Now you just have to live with the consequences of your actions."  
  
"The consequences of our actions?" Hunter asked her. "Maybe someone should be giving her consequences for her actions. In case no one remembers she shoved one of these through my hands." He held up the scy she'd thrown at him.  
  
"If I remember hearing her correctly, Lita told you she'd skewer you between the eyes with one of those." Shane McMahon smirked.  
  
Hunter made a deep growling noise in his throat and began to move towards him.  
  
"Back off."  
  
Hunter, and everyone else looked up to see Lita standing there, almost silhouetted in the hallway, alone. In anger Hunter hurled the scy she'd thrown at him back at her.  
  
With lightning fast reflexes Lita put her hand out, the scy sliding through her hand until the hilt rested against her fingers. To everyone's shock, she smiled, almost patronizing him. "Nice throw." She pulled the scy out from between her fingers, where she'd caught it, the scy not lodged in her hand as everyone had thought, Hunter took several steps backwards, moving against the wall.  
  
Without hesitation she hurled it back at him, the sharpened metal lodging in the plaster of the wall behind him, hard up against the top of Hunter's head.  
  
"You want to try something like that again you'd better learn to thrown and catch." She warned him, one scy still hooked through her belt loop.  
  
Showing no fear, she walked several paces closer to the four members of Evolution, bobbing down to pick up her car keys. Then, someone reached down a hand to help her to her feet. As Lita looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of familiar brown eyes. "Matt?"  
  
"It seems like you've had a busy couple of days." He told her gently. "Why don't I drive you home?"  
  
Almost as though she forgot the two dozen or so people standing in the hall watching them, especially the four members of Evolution, Lita smiled up at her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Sounds good to me." She told him. "Let's get out of here before I put this through someone's head." She gestured to the scy, which rested, against her hip.  
  
With a smile that told of their familiarity with each other, Matt put his arm around her, taking the car keys from her hand.  
  
"Hey Lita," Randy began, making her spin around, Matt turning in surprise at her movement.  
  
Lita's eyes widened as she watched, almost as if he was moving in slow motion, as Randy hurled the scy he'd retrieved from the wall at Matt.  
  
Again, with cat like agility, Lita reached out and snatched the scy from the air, catching it around the hilt while everyone stared in shock.  
  
Lita took a few steps towards him, the younger, taller man shying away a little, seeing that she had scys in both hands. Without speaking she stopped and stared at him for a long moment before crossing the scys over in front of her and turning to walk away, taking Matt by the hand and leading him down the hall, not once looking back. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know that this is a short post, but it's leading up to the next part in the story, so bear with me. The next post will be (hopefully) a lot longer.  
  
R&R guys, and look out for some of the short fics I've been writing lately (when I post them).  
  
Samantha  
  
"How have you been?" Matt asked her as they walked out towards the parking lot.  
  
"I think I've just been trying to hold it all together, stay strong for my baby, and for Rey, and Trish, and Jeff and everyone." She answered, glad that he was there with her.  
  
"I wanted to be closer to you, to help out, but I didn't know whether or not you wanted me there, or if you wanted some space. From the way Jeff was acting I thought you might be feeling suffocated." He told her. "I didn't want to make you feel boxed in with nowhere to run and hide."  
  
"I know that this will sound strange, but thank you for doing that. Ever since Evolution... took me I've been trying to put my life back together, make a good life for my baby, and just trying to stand up on my own feet, and be in control of me again. Thank you for staying away."  
  
"That does sound strange." Matt told her.  
  
"But I am glad to see you again, and to be able to hang out with you. I've missed that a lot over time."  
  
"And I missed you." Matt stopped. "I know it might be hard for us both, but I want us to be friends at least. Maybe when you're ready, if you want to, we can try again."  
  
She smiled. "How does that song go? Heads we win, tails we'll try again. It sounds good, Matt. But I still need to get my life under control. Let me work out what I want, and what I need, then you'll be the first person to know."  
  
"I can wait for that." He told her, a gentle smile on his face.  
  
In the parking lot, Lita led him over to a late model 4x4.  
  
"Where's Rey and the baby?" Matt asked her, looking around.  
  
"They'll already be home. We each took separate cars tonight in case one of us needed to leave in a hurry, or he needed to provide a decoy so that Zane and I could get away safely."  
  
"Zane?"  
  
"My son's name." Lita told him. "People don't use it much. I didn't want Evolution to find it out in case they tried to come after him."  
  
"Luchadora? Is that you?" Rey called from the lounge room as Lita opened the front door.  
  
"Yeah, it's just me Rey." She answered, ushering Matt inside. "Is everything okay?" She walked into the lounge room with Matt in tow.  
  
"Our little luchador is just fine." He reassured her, cradling Zane against his chest and looking up at Matt. "How are you Matt?"  
  
"Not bad." He answered, watching as Lita took the baby from Rey's arms. "You know, he's pretty cute. Everyone was saying how much he looks like you."  
  
She smiled. "I think he's the one good thing that's happened to me in the last year or more." Lita cooed softly to her son, then looked back up at her ex-boyfriend. "Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"Am I seeing things, or did Lita just leave here with Matt Hardy?" Hunter asked aloud.  
  
"If he..." The Undertaker turned to Jeff.  
  
"If he hurts her again, I'll be the first one to smack him in the face." Jeff told him. "Hopefully with a ladder. He hates that."  
  
"If he makes her happy, let her go." Trish told them. "God knows she could use someone to love her."  
  
"We all love her." Christian told her.  
  
"But do you love her in the way Matt does, or can?" She asked softly. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry about the slow updates, I've been really busy, and I'll try to be a little more forthcoming.  
  
Samantha  
  
"Lita? Rey?" Steve and several other superstars walked into the lounge room.  
  
Lita sat silently on the couch, Rey next to her, while he spoke to several Spanish police officers.  
  
"Gracias." Rey said to them, as the police officers stood up and left.  
  
"What happened?" John asked as Matt walked into the room, carrying a mug in his hands.  
  
"Ellos ven por el." Lita's words were almost inaudible.  
  
"They came for him." Rey translated softly. "Evolution took Zane." He added, trying to make them understand.  
  
At his words Lita burst into tears, heartbroken sobs wracking her entire body, while Matt put the mug down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently, his own expression pained.  
  
"We'll get him back." Kurt promised her. "We will find him."  
  
Lita's response was a babble of Spanish that Rey didn't bother to translate. Instead he sat down beside her, and took one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently. "They won't hurt him, mamacita. Zane will be okay."  
  
"How can you say that?" She burst out. "He's so little, and they don't know how to take care of him. What if they're taking him over the border now? What if I never see my son again?"  
  
"We've spoken to the police too." Stephanie's voice was gentle as she reached out to touch Lita's shoulder. "And we contacted the border officials. They won't be able to get over the border, we've had their passports marked."  
  
Abruptly Lita pulled away from everyone, running her hands through her hair as she paced the room, trying to find the words she was looking for. "You don't understand, none of you. This isn't as much about me any more, not now that they have Zane. It's about the newest member of Evolution, sired by one of four self proclaimed 'wrestling greats', and me, someone who appealed to them enough for them to have to kidnap me in order to make time with me." Lita covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to cry again. "I just want my baby back." As she choked the words out, Lita began to sob again.  
  
Hours later the argument raged, wait for the police to find Zane, and do nothing, or go out and try to find him themselves.  
  
"We have to do something." John insisted. "We can't just sit here and let the police save him."  
  
"What does it matter who saves him?" Lita asked, a hint of sadness still lingering in her eyes. "What does it matter, as long as Zane ends up safe?"  
  
"You're right." Matt put an arm around her shoulders. "The most important thing is to find Zane, and get him home safe."  
  
"I'm just gonna..." Lita pulled away from him and walked into her bedroom.  
  
"She's been in there a long time." Stephanie said suddenly, gesturing towards Lita's bedroom. "Maybe someone should check on her."  
  
"I'll go." Matt offered, standing up and knocking lightly on the door, before entering.  
  
"Guys... You'd better get in here." Matt called out from Lita's room.  
  
The others found him staring at the open window, a sheet of paper in his hand.  
  
"Sorry guys, but you just keep arguing about the best course of action. I have to go and get Zane. I'm not alone. Lita." Steve read from the paper. "What does she mean she's not alone?"  
  
Tommy bent over and retrieved a brown leather satchel from the floor beside the bed, and opened it out as though he was familiar with it. "You remember those scys she drilled Hunter with earlier tonight? She's got a smaller pair, about the length of my hand, this is where she keeps them." He gestured to the empty leather satchel.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked, "I've never seen anything smaller than the ones she had earlier."  
  
"I gave them to her." Tommy told him. "For her birthday. I got them in Japan when I was wrestling over there. They're made of solid steel, they don't have hollow hilts like these ones." He produced the other pair, still smeared slightly with blood.  
  
"What's the difference?" Steve asked.  
  
"You saw how accurately she threw these tonight. With the smaller, heavier ones... She's even more accurate. It's the smaller ones she learned to throw with." "So you're saying..." "She's deadly." Jeff said softly. "No one gets between Lita and the people she loves, especially not her son."  
  
"So she could..." Steve began, unsure of how to finish.  
  
"She'll do whatever it takes to protect Zane." Trish said softly. "We have to find them." 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm horrible at updating, sorry.  
  
Samantha.  
  
"You came." Hunter went to great extremes to hide the surprise in his voice.  
  
"I came for my son." She answered him, still standing tall, her face emotionless.  
  
"You were incredibly stupid to come." Ric told her.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my son, and right now, if I had to sell my soul to the devil himself, I would do it. Just to keep him safe."  
  
"A mother's love." Batista said quietly.  
  
"You have no idea how deep my love for my son goes." Lita told them. "Now give him back to me, before I kill all of you."  
  
"We didn't invite you to come here to give him back." Hunter told her, ignoring her threat.  
  
"If you didn't invite me here so that I can take my son home, then why did you ask me here?"  
  
"Because we wanted you here." Ric told her.  
  
Hunter grabbed hold of her arm. "Let's go."  
  
Despite her revulsion at being anywhere near him, Lita forced herself not to fight, not to cry out, not even when someone covered her eyes with a blindfold.  
  
In the foyer of a hotel the blindfold was ripped from Lita's eyes, making her wince in the bright light.  
  
She said nothing, but allowed them to lead her towards the elevators, selecting the 'penthouse' button.  
  
Almost as though he'd been listening for the elevator, Randy opened the door for them to enter, Hunter first, dragging Lita behind him, then Ric and Batista.  
  
The room was furnished in a similar way to the room that Evolution had made her prison. She glanced around quickly, cataloguing anything that could be used for a weapon, and anywhere to hide. Then on the bed she spotted a very familiar blue baby blanket.  
  
"Zane!" Lita moved over to the bed and picked her son up, cradling him close to her chest, brushing one hand over his face, hair, and upper body desperate to make sure that he was okay.  
  
"He's fine." Ric told her.  
  
"Our definitions of fine are light years apart." She snapped at him, her anger evident in her voice.  
  
"Zane?" Hunter asked.  
  
"It's his name."  
  
"Not what I would have picked." He told her. "But I suppose it's okay."  
  
"You aren't in any position to be telling me what you would have picked. I can't believe your egos are so large you actually thought I'd name him after one of you." Before any of them could speak, Lita continued. "I gave my son his own first name, then the names of three people I love the most, who love me back, and have supported me in ways I can't even begin to describe."  
  
"So he has three middle names?" Randy asked.  
  
As he spoke, Zane began to cry. "Two." Lita told him as she began to pace the length of the windows, bouncing Zane slightly as she moved. "Anthony and Nero."  
  
"Zane Anthony Nero?" Batista asked her.  
  
"Anthony after my father and Rey, who are Antoine Charles and Rey Antonio. Nero after Jeff who is Jeffery Nero Hardy." She continued to rock Zane, but he refused to settle.  
  
"He's probably hungry." Ric offered.  
  
"I'll get him a bottle or something." Randy offered.  
  
Lita moved away from them, still holding Zane close, ever wary of the four men. "He doesn't need it." She told them.  
  
"You aren't going to feed him when he's hungry?" Ric asked.  
  
"I am the bottle." Lita said softly.  
  
"Oh," Hunter looked a little taken aback at her words. "You're breast feeding."  
  
Lita was silent for a moment, unsure of what she should do.  
  
"None of us will be offended if you breast feed." Ric told her, not looking the slightest bit concerned.  
  
Self-consciously Lita sat down on one of the armchairs, and reached up inside her top to unclasp one side of her nursing bra, doing her best not to look at the four men whom she knew were staring at her.  
  
Finally, once Zane began to feed Lita looked up at them again. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"We want to have a DNA test done." Hunter told her bluntly. "We want to know who the baby belongs to."  
  
"His name is Zane." Lita told him, glaring at him. "And he is my son, no one else's."  
  
"That's the kind of attitude that will get you into trouble." Ric warned her.  
  
"Do I really look like I care about being in trouble?" She challenged him. "I'm stuck in a hotel God knows where, no one else knows where I am, I'm being held captive again, by four men who have raped me, and put a child in belly, and I intend on protecting my son to the last."  
  
"Settle down." Hunter told her. "Just behave yourself."  
  
"I'll behave myself if you all keep your hands where I can see them, and don't touch me, or Zane." Gently she touched the baby's cheek with the tips of her fingers. "When you took him, you took his bag as well." Lita said suddenly. "There's a nursing blanket in one of the end pockets."  
  
Batista opened the bag and rifled through it. "Is this it?" He held up a light blue rug.  
  
"No, it's white, made of terry towel." She answered, taking the white blanket from him once he'd found it. Carefully, trying not to move Zane too much, Lita arranged it over her shoulder, pulling some part of it down underneath Zane's jaw to stop him dribbling all over her.  
  
"He looks cute there like that." Hunter observed, moving closer to look down at the feeding baby. "How long does he take to feed?"  
  
"It depends." She answered curtly, despite his close proximity. Zane began to fuss, confused by the unfamiliar presence while he was feeding, which made Lita nervous. In seconds he was screaming. Still jittery, Lita hooked her bra up, and got to her feet, walking Zane up and down the room, cooing to him gently. When he didn't calm down Lita began to sing to him in Spanish, her voice soft and reassuring.  
  
"Duerme, nino chiquito  
  
Dueme, mi alma  
  
Duermete lucerito  
  
De la manana."  
  
"I would never have picked you for a singer." Batista observed.  
  
"I would never have picked any of you for rapists or kidnappers." She shot back.  
  
"He was trying to pay you a compliment." Hunter told her.  
  
"I gave him a refund. I don't want your compliments, your congratulations, your company, any of it." 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Updated!!!!!  
  
Sorry, but I've been really busy, I just got a new job, and well in general my life is hectic, but now it's more so, anyway, read, enjoy, review, especially cause I'm suffering from twenty or so cases of writer's block.  
  
Samantha.  
  
"Is there anything you need?" Hunter asked as they watched her lay Zane down in the baby carrier they had taken when they took Zane from the Mysterio's house.  
  
Lita passed a gentle hand over the dark hair on her sleeping son's head. "Let Zane and I go home, or at least let Zane go back to the people who love us both."  
  
"And have the whole country out looking for us?" Ric asked her.  
  
"Keep quiet." She hissed at him as Zane stirred slightly. "They're looking for Zane and I anyway. I made sure of it."  
  
"You made sure of it?" Randy asked.  
  
"I called everyone I knew, and when I left the Mysterio's house, I left a letter explaining what I was doing."  
  
"Take the baby out of here." Hunter told the others.  
  
"My son isn't going anywhere." Lita told him. "He's staying right where I can see him."  
  
"Take him out and watch him." Hunter repeated to his companions. "Lita and I are going to have a talk."  
  
Lita's glare faltered for a second, then she spoke, her voice resigned. "If he wakes up there's a pacifier in his bag."  
  
She rifled through the bag to find it. "And uh, he likes to sleep with his blue blanket, it's got ducks on it. Put him somewhere there's no draft, and if he wakes up, just rub his tummy for a few minutes and he usually goes back to sleep." As she spoke tears prickled the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let the four men see that she was afraid.  
  
"And uh..." She began again.  
  
"It's fine." Ric cut her off, picking up Zane's carrier and walking out of the room, leaving Lita staring after them.  
  
She forced herself not to scream as Hunter put his hands around her waist from behind, moving close against her.  
  
"You don't just want to talk." She said softly, closing her eyes, while he moved his hands over her body, tracing the smooth plain of her stomach.  
  
"You feel good, even after having a baby."  
  
"When I was pregnant I was generally too sick to gain any weight other than Zane." Lita said, not really know why she answered him.  
  
Slowly he moved his hands up her body, bringing them up to cup her breasts. She hissed, and turned her head away, while he, thinking she was enjoying it, squeezed gently. She elbowed him in the ribs, and pulled away, one arm up, covering her chest, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
"That hurts." She answered, pain still etched into her features.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You aren't." Lita told him. "Please, just let Zane and I go home."  
  
He silenced her by crushing her lips with his, and wrapping one arm around her waist, the other around her neck so that she couldn't pull away, while her hands beat helplessly on his chest, locked between their bodies. He breathed in her scent as he broke the kiss. "Stop fighting me Lita, just stop fighting." He told her, kissing her again, softly this time, just scant pecks on the mouth.  
  
"Don't do this." She whimpered. "Please, just don't." Silently she cursed herself for hiding her scys so well. At present she couldn't reach them without him knowing.  
  
Gently he brought his hands back to her breasts, while she at once tried to slap them away.  
  
"What now?" He asked, exasperated.  
  
"I told you, it hurts." Lita snapped.  
  
"I was being gentle."  
  
"How would you feel if you had a baby on your breasts every few hours, which swell up full of milk for him, and then have your baby stolen from you, not be able to feed him for hours upon hours. I feel about as big as Pamela fucking Anderson, and it hurts." She told him, pulling right away from him, and backing over towards the wall.  
  
"Can't you get rid of it?" He asked, moving over to her, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her close again, kissing her jaw and neck.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She snarled. "If I could I would express some, but I can't."  
  
"Can't you just put it in a bowl or something?" Hunter asked her, arching his eyebrows.  
  
"If I want to be able to give it to Zane the bowl would have to be sterilized, and so would the lid and I don't anything with me to do that."  
  
"So let me get you the things you need." He told her, moving back down to kiss her neck, and chest, biting down gently on her collarbone.  
  
"Just stop it." She pleaded with him. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Let me help you, or deal with it." He answered, biting down gently on the skin just below the top of her jaw, and then kissing it tenderly.  
  
Feeling completely defeated Lita began to cry, tears trickling silently down her cheeks, while Hunter moved lower down on her chest, his lips pushing the fabric of her v-neck shirt down, exposing the tops of her breasts to him, pulling her hips against his.  
  
"Hey uh, Champ..." Randy walked into the room, after knocking lightly on the door.  
  
"What?" Hunter barked at him.  
  
"You should probably turn on the news." Randy told him quietly, his voice apprehensive and worried.  
  
Lita dropped down onto the bed, sobbing softly, while Hunter crossed the room and turned on the TV.  
  
"English news is on Channel 12." The younger man offered.  
  
"... Concerns are mounting for the safety of both mother and child, while the kidnappers are still at large, but still in Mexico. This is Raul Guerritez, signing off." The reporter announced.  
  
"So they know she's missing." Hunter told Randy. "Big deal."  
  
"We should get the hell out of the country." Randy told him. "Ric agrees with me."  
  
"So you want me to just drop her and the baby off somewhere, and leave?" Hunter asked him.  
  
"Go ahead and do it." Lita told them, tears still wet on her cheeks. "Just let Zane and I go home, if you're that desperate for a DNA test fine. Just let us go home to the people who love us."  
  
"Where would we dump her?" Hunter asked. "And I don't want to leave the baby."  
  
"You'd never get him over the border." Lita said. "He needs a special passport, and the application is still being processed."  
  
"Why?" Ric asked from the doorway.  
  
"Zane and I are both Mexican-Americans, or I'm Mexican-French-American. We need special documentation when either of us goes over the border. You won't get over either. As soon as we realized that Zane was missing, Rey called WWE administration. Border officials have been notified that you are in possession of an infant who has been kidnapped, and your passports have been marked."  
  
"I say we cut our losses." Randy said again.  
  
"He's right Champ, she's not worth it." Ric told Hunter.  
  
"Could you just shut up so that I can think?" Hunter bellowed at them, beginning to pace the room.  
  
Turning her head towards the open door Lita listened carefully, her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging herself, while a strange feeling of safety came over her. Just a few more minutes... If she could keep them occupied for a few more minutes, she and Zane would be safe.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Batista asked Hunter.  
  
"We're going to..."  
  
Suddenly Lita shouted out in Spanish, "Alguien ayuda mi! Socorro!" Someone help me! Help!  
  
As Hunter reached out to cover her mouth with his hand, Lita fell forwards, or pretended to, doubling over. Hunter yanked her to her feet, then shoved her away as the light glinted on the pair of scys she held in her hands.  
  
"Don't ever touch me, or my son again." She hissed at the four men as she spun the scys around her hands, moving towards the door.  
  
Playing the hero, Randy moved just beyond her line of clear vision and tackled her, knocking her onto the bed, the scys still held tightly in her hands.  
  
"Stop right where you are and lie down on the ground like the scum that you are." Steve Austin growled appearing in the doorway, flanked by the Undertaker and Bill Goldberg. Hunter snatched Lita up off the bed as though she was a rag doll, holding her against him, his arm wrapped painfully tightly around her chest. Lita cried out in pain, and was then silenced by Hunter's other hand catching her across the face.  
  
"Let her go Hunter." Steve warned him. "It's all over. Rey and Christian and some of the others have Zane, the police are on their way, just let her go."  
  
"No way." Hunter told him.  
  
"Have it your way then." Steve told him.  
  
"What the fuck..." Batista began, but wasn't given the opportunity to finish as Steve, Bill and 'Taker launched themselves at the four men, others like Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer and Matt Hardy joining in too.  
  
Without hesitating Lita fled the room, scys still in hand.  
  
John caught her up in his arms as she flew into the next room, intent on finding Zane.  
  
As he grabbed her Lita struggled in his arms, trying to lash out with the scys she held clutched in her hands.  
  
"Lita, it's okay." He told her, holding her wrists tightly. "It's okay now. We've come to take you home."  
  
As she comprehended his words, Lita stopped fighting him and let him pull her into a hug. John rocked her gently backwards and forwards, her head resting against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart while she dissolved once more in tears.  
  
"Donde es mi bebe?" She asked softly, tears trickling down her cheeks. Where's my baby?  
  
"He is safe and sound luchadora." Rey told her gently. "He sleeps soundly still."  
  
Lita covered her mouth with one hand and began to sob again, desperate, choking sobs that wracked her entire body, leaving her utterly inconsolable.  
  
"Hush little luchadora." Rey soothed her. "We are here now, and you are safe."  
  
Like a small child woken up from a bad dream Lita clung to him as though he was a lifeline, sobbing into his chest without caring what was going on around her.  
  
Then Trish and Stacy were there, stroking her hair and patting her shoulders and calming her, providing comfort that though the men tried, they simply could not give. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: If my Spanish in this chapter is really bad then I'm sorry, and the song is 'Rhythm Divine' by Enrique Iglesias, sung in Spanish.  
  
Let me know what you think,  
  
Samantha.  
  
"How's she doing?" Vince asked quietly.  
  
"Go in and see her." Stacy told him. "But she's not the same person she was yesterday."  
  
"You mean they..." Steph began, not quite sure how to finish.  
  
John shook his head. "She said they didn't have time to do anything to her."  
  
"She would have been with them for a long time." Vince argued.  
  
"When they took Lita to her son, our little luchador was hungry." Rey said softly.  
  
"I'll take you in to see her." Trish said quietly.  
  
"Lita." Trish called softly, trying to gain the brunette's attention without frightening her.  
  
The tall, dark haired diva sat in an armchair, just looking out of the window, Zane cradled against her chest. At the sound of Trish's voice, Lita turned her head to look at her friend.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Trish asked gently.  
  
"I feel like someone kidnapped my son, and wanted to rape me again."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Vince asked gently.  
  
Silently Lita shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Zane, sensing the change in her emotions began to cry.  
  
"Do you want me to take him for a little while?" Vince asked, "So that you can have a break."  
  
Lita shook her head, rocking Zane gently, her attention focused solely on her child. "If I had just let them get the DNA test done, this wouldn't have happened. My son would never have been out of arm's reach, and I would never have let anyone take him from me."  
  
"You didn't let anyone take him, honey." Trish told her gently, kneeling down beside the chair.  
  
"I didn't protect him." She said softly. "They took him, and I didn't know. What sort of mother am I?"  
  
"The sort of mother who wanted to protect her son." Vince told her gently. "I know how you feel Lita, because Linda and I feel the same way every time Shane sets foot in the ring, every time he gets hurt, or makes a mistake."  
  
"It's not the same." Lita told him. "You aren't a horrible parents."  
  
"And neither are you." He promised her. "It's obvious to everyone that you love your son more than your own safety, or sanity."  
  
"But is it enough?" She demanded. "Is it enough to keep him safe, or give him a normal childhood? I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, frightened that they're going to try and take my son. I can't live like that, and I won't let Zane live like that."  
  
"Lita, you're preaching to the converted. Shane and Stephanie had an entourage, bodyguards from when they were tiny. Sometimes even now they have bodyguards. That doesn't make you a bad parent, it makes you vigilant." Vince told her patiently.  
  
Later, superstars crowded into her hospital room, Lita even managing to relinquish her hold on Zane to let Trish cuddle him.  
  
"So where do you go from here?" Steve asked. "You know that we're all here to help in whatever way we can."  
  
"It's pretty clear that I have some things to sort out, a whole lot more therapy to work through." She began softly.  
  
But I'm going to make a start and make sure that Zane has the kind of life he deserves."  
  
"Honey, if you're talking about adoption again..." The Undertaker told her.  
  
"I'm talking about having a DNA test done." Lita told him. "And in exchange for a reduced sentences, leniency in front of the law, I've had my lawyer take a contract to each member of Evolution. It dictates their rights to my son, depending on who is actually Zane's father, and I have made sure that there aren't many."  
  
"Lita, are you sure that's a good idea?" Trish asked her friend.  
  
"I know what I want, and hopefully this will bring me some peace of mind. Zane's father deserves to know who he is, and Zane deserves to know who his father is. If Evolution wants to see him, they can. But only on my terms."  
  
"I cannot believe you are doing this." Christian muttered under his breath.  
  
"Christian, if you don't want to be supportive, you can head back to the hotel." Lita told him, cradling Zane against her chest.  
  
"I'm here to be supportive, but I still think that this is madness." He told her.  
  
"Hey." Hunter began as he walked over to where Lita and Christian were sitting down. "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better. Zane's okay." She replied as the others walked over.  
  
"Just don't give me any reason to call your parole officer." Christian warned them.  
  
"Let's get this over with then." Ric told them.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing here?" Randy asked.  
  
"Having blood drawn for a DNA test." Lita told him. "Christian, will you hold Zane?"  
  
The blonde man nodded and held his arms out for the baby. "Come on Zane, come to Uncle Christian." He cooed to the gurgling infant.  
  
"So where's Mysterio?" Hunter asked her.  
  
"Right here." Rey said from somewhere behind Hunter, as he moved to Lita's side. "All set luchadora?" He asked her.  
  
"Si." She answered him in Spanish, working hard to remain relaxed and maintain her composure.  
  
"Es vale." He reassured the tall brunette, seeing through her facade at once.  
  
"Salveme." She murmured softly as they walked into the consulting room.  
  
"The procedure is very simple at this end." One of the doctors explained. "Because there are so many parties involved we will be taking blood samples instead of simply taking swabs of saliva from the inside of your mouths. We draw an amount of blood from each of you, including Zane and send it away to a laboratory to be analyzed. Obviously Zane's DNA work will be a mixture of the DNA of both of his parents, so the DNA is used to create a computerized 'blueprint' if you like, the closer the match on Zane's DNA work, the more likely that one of you is his father."  
  
Lita didn't look up at all, but sat holding Zane in her arms, flanked by Rey, Christian and John Cena.  
  
"If it's all right with you Senora Dumas, we will begin with Zane." The doctor told her gently in English.  
  
Lita nodded, then shook her head and passed Zane to Rey. "I can't hold him." Running one hand through her hair she fled the room.  
  
"Esperar el." Rey said to John, passing Zane into his friend's arms as he stood up and left to follow her.  
  
Rey caught up with her in the reception area, her head buried in her hands.  
  
Silently he knelt down in front of her and patted her knee gently. Without speaking she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly.  
  
"If I could take it all away." He murmured softly.  
  
"I'm just being a silly, stupid woman." She said quietly. "Am I doing the right thing Rey? Is it right to..."  
  
"I don't know luchadora." He told her gently. "Do what you feel comfortable with, and I will stand beside you every step of the way. I'll help you if you falter."  
  
"Dar gracias Dios para tu, Rey." Lita told him, letting go and brushing her hair away from her face. Thank God for you, Rey.  
  
"Lita." She started at the sound of his voice, "The doctor needs to know if he has permission to take a blood sample from Zane." Hunter stood, almost uncomfortably near them.  
  
"Dejame en paz." She told him, then got to her feet and walked back in the direction of the consultation room.  
  
"What did she just say?" Hunter asked Rey as he watched her walk away.  
  
"She told you to leave her alone."  
  
"How are you doing?" John asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Una porqueria." She answered. Crap.  
  
"Senora, are you okay to begin the procedure?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No lo si." Lita said softly, crouching down in front of John to kiss Zane's tiny forehead.  
  
"Senora, I need an answer."  
  
"Yo siempre proteger tu. Mama amar tu, bebe." She said softly to her son. I'll always protect you. Mommy loves you, baby.  
  
"Are you ready now?" The doctor asked.  
  
Visibly pained, Lita turned her attention to the three men who had come with her. "I can't hold him. Todo adentro mi gritar no lastimar el." Everything inside me screams not to hurt him. Without even realising it Lita slipped back into Spanish, though Rey understood what she said.  
  
"Its okay, luchadora." He told her. "We'll take care of him for you."  
  
John transferred Zane into Christian's arms, and reached out to pat Lita's knee. "Come on babe, it'll be over in a minute."  
  
Rey on the other hand held both of Lita's hands tightly in his, though it was clear that she was gripping him quite tightly, her knuckles white with fear and apprehension.  
  
As Zane began to cry in fear and pain, Lita began to sing to him, unable to let him be so upset, her Spanish words familiar and soothing to the upset baby.  
  
"Desde el mar en Ipanema,  
  
Hasta el cielo de Tahiti,  
  
Bajo el sol de Kuala Lumpur,  
  
Atravesare el planeta tras de ti,  
  
Desde que senti tu cuerpo,  
  
Ya no puedo resistar,  
  
Sin llervate entre mi brazos.  
  
Tu eres eso que sone conseguir." She sang softly, calming Zane even as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Todo terminar." The doctor told her. All finished.  
  
Lita calmed down considerably at his words. "Good boy." She told her son. "You did so well."  
  
Christian reached out and patted her shoulder. "Take it easy now."  
  
John kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders, almost holding her up. Neither he nor Rey spoke, simply because they knew that their presence was enough for her. She didn't need any other reassurances from them.  
  
"So what happens now?" Hunter asked as he rolled his sleeve back down, covering the pad of gauze taped to his arm.  
  
"Now you wait." The doctor told him. "The results will take anywhere between one and three weeks."  
  
"Yo pagar tenar ellos terminares rapido." Lita told him as she stood up, cradling Zane protectively against her chest. I'll pay have them finished faster.  
  
The doctor looked at her thoughtfully. "I can't promise anything."  
  
"Yo felizes pagar para velocidad." I'll happily pay for speed.  
  
The doctor nodded as Lita walked out of the room, the others close behind her.  
  
"Now I might not speak a whole lot of Spanish," Hunter told her quietly, "But there are a few words I know."  
  
"Besides nachos and tacos?" Lita asked him, feeling especially sarcastic.  
  
"Pagar means pay." He told her. "You just offered to pay him off."  
  
"Actually, I offered to pay him to have the results back as quickly as possible." Lita told him.  
  
Rey nodded, confirming what she'd just told them, while Hunter looked to Batista, who's Spanish was much better than his own. Batista just nodded.  
  
"So what's put you in such a hurry?" Randy asked. "One minute you're refusing point blank, now you're offering bribes to have things done faster."  
  
"I want this over. I want it all done." Lita told him. "I want my life back."  
  
"You aren't the one who spent sixteen hours in a Mexican prison." Randy told her.  
  
"No, I'm the one who was held against my will for over two weeks. I'm the one who had to sit and wait, not knowing where my only child was. Whether or not my son was safe, being looked after, fed, warm. Don't try to turn the tables Randy, because I have come off worse than you have in all of this." 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another chapter up and running, almost at the end of this story. Bet you no one guesses what happens in the end!!!!!  
  
Review!!!!!  
  
Samantha  
  
Close on two weeks later the same people sat in the same room with several others, waiting for the doctor to come and speak with them.  
  
"So how long do you think this will take?" Randy asked aloud.  
  
Lita ignored him, content to just bounce Zane as she walked singing softly to him. Matt sat beside Lita's empty chair, one of Zane's toys in his hands, while Jeff hummed the same tune over and over.  
  
"Buenas dias." The doctor began as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He shuffled some paper and sat down at his desk. "I have the results of Zane's DNA test here. Now you must understand..."  
  
"Would you mind just skipping all of the formalities?" Lita asked him. "I want this over and done with."  
  
"It will never be over and done with." Ric told her.  
  
She took a deep breath, and refused to look at him.  
  
"Very well then senorita." The doctor said to Lita, ignoring Ric. "From the comparison of the DNA samples taken it was determined that the person most likely to be Zane's father is..." He looked down to read the name from his charts. "Hunter Hearst Helmsley."  
  
From where she stood, staring out of the window, Zane still cradled against her chest, Lita made no sound that would indicate that she had heard, so it was only that Jeff knew her so well that anyone realized that she was in fact sobbing silently, tears coursing down her cheeks, her lips trembling as she allowed Jeff to wrap his arms around her, well aware that Zane was still held protectively against her chest.  
  
"It's okay." He reassured her softly. "It's okay." The other sat there in silence watching as Jeff just held her, resting his head against hers, holding her until her tears stopped coming, and even after as she tried to compose herself.  
  
Finally she spoke, startling them all.  
  
"Me siento enfermo." She answered softly, her voice strained. I feel sick.  
  
"Come on mamacita." Rey said gently. "Let's just get you home."  
  
Jeff held his arms out to take Zane, while Rey pulled Lita into a hug, as she shocked everyone by bursting into wild sobs, holding on to him for dear life, shaking so badly she could barely stand up.  
  
As he held her, the doctor spoke softly to Matt, giving him a small package of tablets.  
  
"So what happens now?" Hunter asked as they all left the room, Lita supported between Rey and Matt.  
  
"Now we take Lita home, and you reach minimum safe distance." Jeff told him.  
  
"So I can't even hold him, even though he's my son?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No," John told him. "You can't. You have to wait until Lita is able to decide when she wants you to see him."  
  
"But that's not..."  
  
"Not much is fair." Christian told him. "Now leave Lita and Zane be for a while."  
  
Lita rested her head against the back of the armchair she'd chosen to sit in.  
  
"Come on honey." Matt coaxed her. "You need to get some rest. You've barely slept since Zane was born, especially not in the last two weeks."  
  
"He's right." Jeff agreed. "Why don't you go and get some sleep? Let us watch Zane for a few hours."  
  
"The doctor sent you home something to help you sleep." Matt said softly. "Why don't you take one and see if you can sleep, just for a few hours?"  
  
"I uh, I should call Hunter." She said softly. "He's going to want to see Zane now."  
  
"Why don't you just forget about it for today?" Rey suggested. "Just get some rest and take it easy. Hunter can wait."  
  
"Matt, would you call him?" Lita asked her former boyfriend. "Tell him that he can see Zane for a few hours this afternoon."  
  
"Let's get you off to bed." Jeff said gently, helping her up.  
  
"Hunter?" Matt asked into the phone. "It's Matt."  
  
"Matt?" Came the reply.  
  
"Matt Hardy. Lita wanted me to give you a message." Matt tried again. "She said that if you want to see Zane you can come over this afternoon."  
  
"I can see him this afternoon?" Hunter repeated. "What time?"  
  
"Whenever." Matt told him. "At the Mysterio house. I'm sure you know where it is."  
  
Hunter knocked on the door, then waited for someone to answer.  
  
Jeff threw the door open, looking expectantly at him for a second. "Oh, it's only you. Come in."  
  
He led Hunter through to the lounge room when Rey and John were trying to play a game with Zane, who gurgled and cooed happily from his bouncer.  
  
"Hunter's here." Jeff told them flatly.  
  
"Hello." Rey said shortly, then returned to the game, which appeared to be simply making Zane laugh as much as possible.  
  
Matt walked into the room from somewhere in the back of the house, everyone looking up at him as sat down. "How's she doing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She's asleep." Matt answered softly, clearly more than a little bit stressed himself. "Hunter I hope you and the others are really happy with what you've done to her. I have never seen her so defeated, and small. That's not a word I would have used to describe her before now. She's always had a big personality, she's always been a vibrant person, with the ability to fill an entire room all by herself. But now she's just so small, and I could kill you for that." He was silent for several moments. "I hope you're really happy with yourself."  
  
About forty minutes later Lita woke, her eyes still slightly red rimmed, and her hair slightly messy.  
  
Standing in the doorway, she watched Hunter carefully as Rey passed Zane over to him.  
  
"You need to mind his head." She said softly, making everyone turn around to look at her.  
  
"Honey, go get some more sleep." Matt told her. "You'll run yourself into the ground."  
  
She simply curled up on the couch between Matt and Jeff, her legs folded beneath her, resting her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"So why is it so bad that I'm Zane's father?" Hunter asked her, his arrogance and confidence diminished a little.  
  
Lita just stared at him for several moments. "Because you hurt me the most." She said quietly, the sound of her voice pulling at her friend's heartstrings.  
  
"I..." Hunter began, but she continued to speak, cutting him off.  
  
"I could have fallen for you in my own time." She continued. "Maybe I could even have loved you."  
  
Jeff reached up to stroke her dark brown hair. "It's okay." He tried to reassure her.  
  
"It's not okay." Lita answered. "How do I go through life, how do I raise my son when..." She broke off and looked at Hunter. "I wish I wished you dead. I wish that I could wish you some sense, or some morals, or another chance. I know a lot about forgiveness. I know that you forgive people because they need it, not because they deserve it.  
  
But I still can't bring myself to forgive you, because I look at you, and I know that there is nothing biting at you, nothing killing you from inside because of all of the horrible things that you've done.  
  
How do I tell my son that I hate his father?" She stood up and walked out of the room, no one moving to follow her.  
  
"She has a point." Rey said softly. "All babies wonder about where they came from at some point in their lives. This little luchador will be no different."  
  
Later that night Matt walked out onto the deck to stand behind Lita. "It will all work out you know."  
  
"Can I just have some space, please?" She said softly, hating herself for sending him away when all he wanted to do was comfort her. Even though he wasn't touching her at all, she could feel when he moved away, walked back inside.  
  
Unable to think of any way to fix things, or to even save herself, or her mind, Lita sat down on the edge of the deck and rested her head against one of the upright poles, just sobbing unashamedly until the tears stopped coming, late, late into the night and she was left bathed in starlight, making her look up towards the heavens. 'The stars are always there." She said softly to herself. "They never go out." 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, I think that this is the second last chapter of Salveme. so read it, and let me know what you think, because I really did enjoy writing this story, and coming up with the idea.  
  
Thanks  
  
Samantha.  
  
"Babe, it's okay." John reassured her, while the others watched from around the locker room.  
  
"I'm just an old dreamer." She said softly. "I never thought that life could turn out like this."  
  
"It's not so bad." Rey told her. "You've got a beautiful son, people who love you, and no matter what happens, chica, you'll always have us."  
  
As he finished speaking someone knocked on the locker room door and opened it.  
  
"Lita, I was just wondering if I could take Zane for a while?" Hunter asked, poking his head in the door.  
  
"You were wondering if I'd let you take my son out of my sight when the last time you did you kidnapped him and wanted to rape me?" She asked, clearly shocked, but also angry by his question. "Let me think about it... NO."  
  
"You're being a little unreasonable." He told her. "Why won't you let me do anything for him? You told me I couldn't set up a trust fund for him, I couldn't take him to the park, now I can't even take him for a walk around the arena or something?"  
  
"No." Lita shook her head. "You got it all right. You can't do any of that, because I don't trust you." She willed herself to stop trembling.  
  
"Lita please, I'm trying to do the right thing." He pleaded with her. "I just want to spend some time with Zane."  
  
"No quiero volver a verte." She said, standing up and walking away from him, locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
"You've gotta learn to quit when you're behind." John told him, shaking his head at the bigger man. "Just leave her alone. You've done enough."  
  
"What did she say?" Hunter turned his attention to Rey to translate.  
  
"She said 'I never want to see you again.'" He translated.  
  
In the bathroom Lita sat down on the closed toilet, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Lita, honey?" Matt's voice called out to her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Just leave me alone." She called back.  
  
"Honey, he's gone now, you can come out." He called again.  
  
"I don't care." She shrilled. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Are you right to go?" Matt asked, putting one arm around Lita's shoulders.  
  
"I think we've got everything." She nodded.  
  
"So let's hit the road!" Jeff grinned, picking Zane up from where he lay on the couch. "Come on little dude, let's get you home to NC."  
  
Lita and Matt both smiled, and Lita turned to Rey. "Thank you for everything you've done for us. I've never had a closer friend, or a better brother." She reached out and hugged him. "Come visit us in North Carolina."  
  
"I will." He promised. "Have a safe flight, and take care of my little luchador."  
  
"Promise." Lita smiled.  
  
Lita dumped the magazine she was reading on the floor as the baby monitor crackled to life, with sounds of Zane crying.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Matt asked, looking up from the sports section of the newspaper.  
  
"It's okay." She smiled at him as she left the room.  
  
Several minutes later she reappeared, scooping up her magazine and flicking idly through a few pages.  
  
"Matt?" Lita asked. "What would you think if I quit RAW?"  
  
"What would I think?" He repeated, looking up from the hockey stats. "I don't know. What do you want to do if you quit?"  
  
"Maybe be a stay at home mom, for a little while. Maybe go back to work somewhere else."  
  
"I think you should do whatever you think is going to make you happy, and I'll support you no matter what that is." Matt told her. "If you want to be a stay at home mom, or go back to wrestling, or even try a different job, I'll be here whenever you need me. I love you."  
  
Lita surprised him by curling up to rest her head in his lap. "I love you too Matt. Thanks for the advice. I think I know what I want to do now." 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here we are now, at the end.  
  
I always feel really sad when I'm preparing the last chapter of a story for posting, because it's like another chapter of my life goes with it, I remember writing this story in year twelve, starting it when I should have been doing some Philosophy homework.  
  
I hope that everyone who has taken the time out to read it, and especially those readers who took time out of their busy lives to review and tell me what they think, even if they hated it with a passion, thank you for you comments, they were very much appreciated.  
  
Thanks everyone,  
  
Samantha.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Linda?" Lita asked into the phone, "It's Lita."  
  
"Oh, honey, do you want to just wait a few minutes, Vince and I are in a meeting with..."  
  
"Steve, Eric and Paul." Lita told her. "I know. I have something I want to say to you all, do you think you could put me on speaker phone?"  
  
"Hold on a second." Linda told her, the sounds the background becoming muffled for a second.  
  
"All right Lita, tell us what's on your mind." Vince's voice told her.  
  
"I've made a decision about work." She answered. "I know what I'm going to do."  
  
"And?" Steve asked.  
  
"I want to go on RAW tonight, and tell everyone, at the same time." Lita told them. "I want five minutes of uninterrupted ring time to finalise my decision. No body guards, no one hovering protectively over my shoulder. Just me in the ring with a microphone."  
  
"Will you even give us an inkling of what you're going to do?" Linda asked. "Lita we worry about you, and Zane." "I won't, in case I change my mind. I don't think I will, but I'd hate to mislead anyone."  
  
"We'll see you tonight then, in the ring." Steve said to her, "Stay safe."  
  
"You too." Lita told him. "See you all later."  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Hunter told Lita as he spotted her in the hall. "Where's Zane?"  
  
"He's not here." She answered simply. "I don't have time now, I need to be in the ring in a second."  
  
"You're wrestling again?" His voice barely contained his shock.  
  
"No." Lita spun around and made a hasty exit, moving towards the gorilla, not turning back to look at him before she disappeared from view.  
  
"Are you ready to go on?" Vince asked, standing just behind the curtain, "Because if you're not, this can wait until later in the show."  
  
"I'm going to be okay." Lita smiled briefly, then turned and moved through left wing out onto the ramp as LoveFuryPassionEnergy hit.  
  
With a wide smile on her face she bounded down the ramp, then slid into the ring and jumped up on each of the four turnbuckles to greet the crowd, who were chanting her name almost all the way around the arena.  
  
With a smile she moved to the middle of the ring and gestured for someone to throw her a microphone.  
  
"Wow guys, thanks for the welcome!" She called out. "I came out here to... Well, I came out here to make a decision. But before I go ahead and make that decision, you guys will probably want some background. Everything started when Evolution began targeting me, in more ways than one.  
  
So when I went on maternity leave, I flew to Mexico to be close to some old friends, and some new ones. But Evolution found me again in Mexico. I had my baby, and there was the twenty-man grudge match, slash rumble, slash brawl. It ended with me driving a metal scy through Triple H's hands, and in retaliation, Evolution kidnapped my son, then held me hostage.  
  
I'm sure at least one person in the audience will know what it's like when someone takes your child, and I'm not even going to try and describe how it feels because with words it just can't be accurately described." Lita shook her head, pausing before she continued.  
  
"I've been completely absent from work since, and a long time ago, when I went on leave I told my bosses that I might not be able to work on RAW anymore, that I would make my decision when I was ready, and they've all been great. From Vince and Linda McMahon, to Stone Cold Steve Austin and Eric Bischoff, they've all been very understanding. But I've made my decision, and I'm going to stand by it."  
  
As she finished speaking Evolution's music hit.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hunter asked, standing at the top of the ramp, his flunkies standing around him.  
  
"I'm making a career choice." Lita answered.  
  
"No way in hell." He shook his head at her, and the four men began to advance to the ring.  
  
Maintaining her composure Lita stood tall, ignoring them. "Would Vince, Linda, Steve, and Eric come out here please. I've taken long enough to make a decision, I would like to tell you face to face."  
  
No music played at all as the four people made their way to the ring, each walking quickly as Evolution slid into the ring.  
  
Finally all nine people stood in the ring, with Lita looking the most relaxed of all.  
  
"Thank you for coming out." Lita said quietly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to just be able to speak for a moment, and speak my mind, so please, no interruptions." Vince, Linda and the co-GM's of RAW all nodded, while Evolution remained still and silent.  
  
"I have thought long and hard about this, and I tried really hard to weigh up everything and to make a decision that I felt was right for me." She began. "And that's why I'm leaving RAW. This will be my last segment here, probably for quite a while.  
  
When we were in Mexico, Paul Heyman came to me with a proposal. He told me that if I wanted to keep wrestling competitively, the SMACKDOWN roster would be glad to have me.  
  
Now at this time, I feel that it's better for me to have some space, and be with people that I love, who care about me. I know that I have that kind of support here on RAW, but for the people I will be joining on the SMACKDOWN roster, it's a different kind of love and support that they offer me and I'm grateful for that." Lita paused, and swallowed.  
  
"It's been a pleasure working with you Steve, and it's been... interesting working with you as well, Eric, even though we have had our differences in the past. So thank you, and good bye." She reached out and hugged each of the two men before sliding out of the ring, and disappearing at the top of the ramp, leaving eight people standing shocked in the ring.  
  
"You're really leaving us?" Trish asked tearfully, catching her friend up in a hug as soon as Lita was through the curtains.  
  
"I'm really going." Lita told her, brushing away a few stray tears of her own. "I need to get out of here, for a least a while, and I want to go."  
  
"We're going to miss you." Rob Van Dam ruffled her hair, and then hugged Lita, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"I'll miss most of the people here too." She told the group of people who had gathered around. "But this is something that I think is right for me, and right for Zane at this point in time."  
  
"So are you hanging around for a while?" Christian asked, "So that we can all go out after the show?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "I have to get going. My ride's here already, and we have a flight to catch." She smiled at Jeff and Matt who stood just a little way down the hall, holding Zane gently in his arms.  
  
The others turned to see the guys standing there, Matt cradling Zane.  
  
"I know that some of you might feel like I'm walking out on this, and that I'm giving up, but that's not it." Lita told everyone. "I'm going to go and be with the three guys I love most in the world, the three people who I consider to be my closest family."  
  
As she moved to join them, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder, making Lita automatically try to twist out from the restraining grip.  
  
"Let her go." Matt snapped at the figure, passing Zane to Jeff and moving towards Lita.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Hunter asked Lita, spinning her around. "You're just going to take Zane away, and not bother telling me anything?"  
  
"You got told when everyone else did." She snapped at him, "Now let me go!"  
  
"So I can't see him at all now?" He asked. "You're just going to take him away on the road with you, so that I'll never be able to get to know him?"  
  
Lita stopped struggling in his grasp. "Just let him go Hunter. Let us both go. You might be Zane's biological father, but as he grows up I don't want him to recognize you as his father. He'll probably call you 'daddy' or whatever, but I hope that 'Matt', 'Jeff' and 'Rey' mean the same or similar things to him. When all the other kids in the playground talk about their 'daddy', Zane will have at least six people he can talk about, even if only in name."  
  
"This isn't fair." Hunter shook his head. "You can't do this."  
  
"I can't forgive you Hunter, not for what you did to me in the beginning, with kidnapping me, handcuffs and everything else. And I can't forgive you for taking Zane, or for what you put me through that night, or for all the therapy that I went through, and the time you took from my life. I can't forgive you. But I can take Zane with me, wherever I go, and I will. This is the end and I'm going home now." Without too much trouble Lita pulled out of his grasp and let Matt hug her.  
  
Hunter watched as Matt kissed her forehead, and Jeff passed Zane into her arms, the three of them turning and walking away, Matt with an arm around Lita's waist, Jeff walking backwards, making faces at Zane, the baby's laughter carrying down the hallway.  
  
"It's all over." Lita repeated to Matt and Jeff. "This is the end of a nightmare, and we're going home together."  
  
"We'll always be going home together." Matt told her. "Don't worry."  
  
"I'm not." She smiled, and the two men knew that it was all over as soon as the smile reached her eyes, lighting them up with happiness and warmth. "I'm not worried anymore." 


End file.
